


Don't Want to be a Hero

by SupernaturalHearts



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Eventual AZCSG, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT5, Romance, Time Travel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalHearts/pseuds/SupernaturalHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud, Zack and Aerith live their lives over and over again never being able to change what has happened and what will eventually happen until Gaia can no longer continue to send them back. This is their last chance and this time Gaia gave her all to help them succeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm a little sorry for doing the whole time travel thing but I just had to do it. Not to mention there is just too much angst in this fandom and I wanted to do something a bit lighter and a bit perverted. There will be a little angst in the beginning but I'm hoping not too much. I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

 

There’s nothing but darkness in the beginning. It always starts with absolute nothingness and then a gradual awareness. This time was different. I came awake with a huge gasping breath that was cut off by a hand over my mouth. I want to panic but that won’t help matters any so I take a deep breath through my nose and immediately relax. I know who is here. I would recognize that scent anywhere; Rain, steel and soap. Zack.

He died before me again. I couldn’t save him again. It’s been years but we’re back _again_ and I missed him so, so much. I learned long ago to forgive myself but that didn’t make seeing him die over and over hurt any less or make me any less lonely after he was gone.  

I have to choke back a sob when he pulls his hand away. He’s whispering to me at the same time he lifts me from the bunk and carries me bridal style, rushing out of the dorms. It’s a mad dash to his apartment just a couple floors above the cadet resident floor.

His usually cheerful demeanor is gone and in its place is worry and comfort. _Just hold on Spike. It’s okay, I’m here. We’re almost there, just hold on to me._ I have to focus on his whispered words to keep control of myself as he leaves the dorms as fast as he can and within minutes we’re safe in his apartment.  

He sits on the sofa with me straddling his thighs, my face buried in his neck and I let go of the tenuous hold I have on my emotions. No matter how quiet I try to stay it doesn’t work and I’m left gasping and sobbing. He just lets me be and rubs my back with one hand and the other palming the back of my head, gently running his hands through the short hair at the base of my neck; It’s such a soothing motion. I have no idea how long I cried but my eyes were burning, my nose was stuffed up badly and I could feel my pulse in my head. Zack produced a tissue from somewhere for me to clean up with.

“Come on Spike, talk to me.” He said and when I look up there is that gentle smile I love so much.

“I’m so tired Zack. How many times are we going to have to go through this? If we fail this time I think I might actually break. I don’t want to kill him again; I don’t want to watch everyone die again.” Even my voice is weary and trembling, I can hear it so clearly and I knew there isn’t any point to try and mask the fact from Zack. He knows me way too well now.

“Hey,” he says and runs his hands through my hair. “We will get through this. I won’t let you break and you know I’m always here for you. No matter what happens. We’ll get it right one of these times. Just remember I always come back to you.”

“You say that every time but…” I trailed off as I notice something different about him. I scan his face closely; I know it just as well as I know my own. I widen my eyes in surprise and bring my hand to his face. I rub my fingertips over the spot where his scar should be and look into his luminescent blue-green eyes. Such a small change but he’d had that scar since I knew him in my first life and I only noticed it because it’s not there now.

 “What’s wrong Spike?” He looks at me worriedly.

“Something’s changed. Not only did I come to differently but... Your scar it’s not there. You haven’t gotten it yet which means... he’s still alive Zack.” I can’t help but to laugh and for the first time in a very long time I have a little hope, such small changes and yet it gives us a chance we never had before.

It takes Zack a moment to catch up with my thought process but then he hugging me tightly and laughing too. So many times we have come back here, to the beginning. Only me, Zack and Aerith ever remember our past lives. I have lost count how many times we have done this but some things always stay the same while others change. Every time we have been sent back it’s too late to save Angeal and Genesis.

So this simple revelation is exciting. Everything started with their degradation. In one of our lives we figured out how to cure them, but without the chance we couldn’t put that knowledge to good use. There’s hope and I wanted to cry again only with happiness this time. We had so much to do and things would get bad before they got good again but this time there would be good.   

We were so caught up in our own little world neither of us heard his door. We both froze when an unexpected voice spoke. “Well, well. What do we have here?” How the hell does someone drawl and make it sound so damn seductive. It wasn’t a voice I recognized.  

Zack picked his head up and looked over my shoulder. The wide eyed shock of his face was somewhat comical but I held back my laughter and looked over my shoulder at whoever was standing behind me. I almost let the shock show on my face but I had better control than that. I was not expecting all three Firsts to be standing in Zack’s small apartment. I had never met Genesis or Angeal but I had seen pictures of them. It must have been one of them that had spoken because I knew Sephiroth’s voice all too well.

I had to do some serious research on them throughout each life so I knew a fair bit about them. Not to mention Zack was constantly telling me stories, but I had never met either of them. And here they all were; Angeal who looks so much like Zack, Sephiroth in all his silver and black glory with a look of indifference on his face and Genesis; perfectly whole, no sign of degradation. They are here and beautiful and _alive._

I wonder if the interference of science is what made them all so damn beautiful. It wouldn’t surprise me and I was happy to note that so far none of them were showing any signs of insanity, that I could see at least. Since Zack had gone mute at the sight of his mentor I decided to speak first. “I apologize for not getting up and saluting sirs, but I am quite comfortable where I am; if you don’t mind?” I didn’t even try to stop the smile that spread across my face.

“Don’t mind us precious; just continue whatever it was you were doing.” Genesis said waving a hand in dismissal and that told me who it was that spoke first. Seductive drawl indeed and damn men with sexy smirks.

“Genesis!” Angeal reprimanded. “You’re fine cadet. We are not on duty yet. I hope we were not interrupting.”

“Voyeur.” I stated under my breath but go figure they heard, damn enhanced senses. Genesis laughed and Angeal huffed in amusement. And by all that was Holy I swear I could see a very small smile on even Sephiroth’s face. “Ah, not yet.” I said slyly. I couldn’t help it. I was happy in that moment and I was just messing around a bit. Zack slapped my hip lightly making me jump in surprise and whip my head back in his direction. He was grinning at me and I knew that look.

“What? I was just joking.” I told him, eyeing him warily not sure if I was going to like what he was going to say judging by the look in his eye.

“You’re a damn troublemaker.” He chuckled then looked at the three Firsts. “By the way what are you guys doing here? I’m not due for work yet.”

“We all were going to breakfast this morning remember Zackary, we spoke about this last night.” My legs tightened around Zack’s thighs involuntarily. Without the edge of insane superiority in his voice Sephiroth could seduce anyone just by speaking and it never failed to make my stomach jump. Zack felt it and tightened his hand on my hip.

He scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I got a little distracted and forgot.”

“Obviously.” Sephiroth said dryly.

“Just a moment if you don’t mind then I’ll leave him to you?” I looked over my shoulder at Sephiroth who just nodded.

I looked back at Zack. “Meet at the usual place at 1900? She’ll be expecting us and we can make plans together and maybe she can let us know what going on.” He nodded at me. “And you need to take the day and think on our agreement while you’re at it. I’m not going to stand in your way and while I may not be ecstatic to do it, you know I will and be happy for you in the process.”

“Shut up. It’s not like you wouldn’t try to get anything out of it and besides, I just had an idea,” Oh god not one of those, you never knew what you were getting into when he said those words. “And I’m sure you would be the only one who could pull it off.” He smirked at me, his eyes lighting up mischievously and held up his hand, wiggling his fingers at me.

I frowned at him and looked at his hand. What the hell does five have to do with our agreement. When we first figured out that every time we failed to save Gaia and stop Sephiroth, and we came back, we got a second chance so to speak. Unfortunately every time we were sent back Genesis and Angeal were already dead.

During one of our lives we spoke at length about our first loves and what we could do if we ever had the chance. While Zack and I love each other with everything we had, and we always would, we never got the chance with our first loves; Sephiroth for me and Angeal for Zack.

After defeating him for the third time in my first life I dropped the hero worship but kept the respect and admiration for Sephiroth. After learning more about the General through Zack, observation and multiple lives, things shifted and I fell in love with the man before the madness hit.

Zack had fallen in love with Angeal in our first life but never thought he would have a chance with his mentor so he kept it to himself and when he met Aerith and liked her, he decided to try and move on.

After living the same life over and over again we decided that even rejection was worth the risk. Unfortunately while Sephiroth was always there, Angeal was not and I would never leave Zack to pursue something with the General.  We agreed we would step back and take the chance to go after them if we had the choice and be happy for each other but that still didn’t explain the number five.

When it clicked in my slow ass brain I actually slapped myself in the forehead. “Gaia I’m such a dumbass.” Zack was snickering. I looked at him wide eyed. “Seriously?” He nodded. “You’re not joking?” He shook his head. “And it’s something you really want? You’re not offering that up just to appease me?”

“You really are a dumbass. Come on Cloud, can you seriously say you hadn’t thought of it?”

“I’m not denying or objecting, shit that’s like a dream come true and is now number 2 on my wish list.”

“What’s number 1?” He interrupted.

I looked at him in disbelief. “What do you think idiot?”

“Oh, yeah I deserved that.” I rolled my eyes at him but smiled.

Once we have all the most important stuff figured out we will start some planning and if we can pull it off, I don’t think it’ll be easy but I am up for the challenge and if it works I will worship at your feet for the rest of our lives.” He laughed loudly at my declaration. I was completely serious though. I may have thought about us all together once upon a time but it’s not something I would have ever brought up. I knew how much Angeal meant to him and I would not stop him from at least trying a relationship with his mentor.

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” He said still laughing lightly.

I slid off Zack’s lap and stood in front of him. “That’s a happy thought that will get me through the rest of the day and boring ass classes. I need to go now though and get ready.” I looked around for a minute.

“Tsurugi?” Zack asked me and I nodded. “Still where it should be. I was too worried to remember to grab it.” He reached up and tugged on the chain around my neck holding a key. For some reason I’ve never found out, First Tsurugi and Fenrir always followed me into each life. I wasn’t going to question it, just be thankful they were with me at all. “Same spot?” 

“It’s fine. Would you mind grabbing it and bring it up here for me. I won’t have a chance to do it til much later and we’ll check it out on our way back tonight, he’s probably there though.”

“Yup, now go before you’re late. Be good and think before you act. Don’t lose your temper.”

“Yeah, I got it.” I walked toward the three First who looked a little bewildered at us. I couldn’t help but eye them a little and who could blame me. I had always loved the General's leather coat and pants and now there was Genesis. I think I may have a leather fetish now. I could definitely picture the five of us together, vividly, and it was time to go. Had to forcefully push those images from my mind for the time being.  

I had to go around Genesis to get to the door but he spoke before I could pass him. I should have known it was coming sooner or later. After all the stories from Zack and all the things I’ve read about him.

“My friend, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess.” I took that out of context considering how he was leering at me and replied.

“He is guided by hope that the gift will bring _bliss_.” I purposefully add a little seductive purr to the last word. It was so much fun to see him speechless. I nodded at Sephiroth and Angeal before leaving.

This might just be easier than I originally thought.

…

As soon as the door clicked shut, Zack was curled on his side laughing uproariously. “You should see your face Gen. You look like he slapped you.” He gasped.

“I feel like I have been. No one but these two quotes Loveless back at me and that’s only because they’ve heard it so many times they have memorized it. Is he a fan of the play or a club member?”

“Neither. He’s read the play once I think and he wouldn’t be caught dead in a fan club.” Zack said, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Who is that cadet Zackary?” Sephiroth inquired.

“Cloud Strife. My best friend.”

“Looked like he was more than your friend to me.” Genesis said a bit casually.

Zack gave him a serious look. “He is. He’s pretty much family.”

“You really shouldn’t be doing what you were with family Puppy.” Genesis teased.

“Not like that Genesis,” Zack nearly snarled at him. “Cloud is...everything to me. I would die for him.” _I have died for him_. He added silently.

Angeal decided to step in before a fight broke out between his protégé and Genesis. He’d seen his student angry but this was a different level of anger Zack had ever displayed in front of them. “Puppy, why have we not met him if he’s that important to you? Did you not want him to meet us or did he not know you were friends with us?”

“There’s something you have to understand about Cloud, Yes he knows who you guys are, yes he knows we’re friends and no he wouldn’t ask to meet you. For one he would have felt like he was using me to meet you and he would never do that, two he admires all of you a great deal and knows that you’re all very busy people, too busy to bother with a simple cadet, and three I didn’t want to introduce him and then have you guys feel the need to accept him just because he’s my friend.”

“That is all understandable but you know us better than that and we wouldn’t accept him if we didn’t want to. Now that we have met him though, I must say that he is very interesting. There seems to be more to him than what one might think. He didn’t feel the need to stand at attention nor did he look at us with fear or adoration like many do.” Sephiroth said curiously. Now that Cloud had left he had relaxed a little.

 _Of course he wouldn’t do that. Cloud knows what it’s like and it made him very uncomfortable when people looked at him like that_. “Well if you don’t mind him being around more than I see no problem with it and I doubt he would either. If you want to get to know him better just come by tomorrow night and have dinner with us.” _I know for a fact he wouldn’t mind._ Zack snickered internally. “Let’s get to breakfast, I have a ton of stuff that needs to be done.” Since he had gotten dressed before he grabbed Cloud from the dorms he was already ready to go.

“What about whatever it was he wanted you to grab?” Genesis asked.

Zack waved him off. “I’ll get it after we eat and don’t even bother to ask what it is, you’ll find out eventually.” He told them and followed his friends out the door.

…

Walking into Second Class SOLDIER Fair’s apartment that morning should have been routine. Angeal going to drag  his student out of bed while Genesis and Sephiroth sat in the living room and talked amongst themselves until both came back to join them. However what they found was most unexpected.

Zack with a little blonde cadet on his lap in a semi provocative position laughing hysterically. Genesis ran his eyes up and down the blonde. Haphazard spikes in a pale blonde color, elegant and slender though he seemed to be a little on the short side from the looks of it, smooth pale skin. Attractive from the back at least. When no one spoke Genesis took it upon himself to do so.

Both Zack and the blonde froze, their laughter cut off instantly. Zack looked at the three Firsts and they were a bit taken aback by the complete shock and surprise on his face. Zack should have known they were going to be there that morning. It was something they did often when none of them were out on missions.

Then the blonde turned and looked at them over his shoulder. The three first were left looking at crystal clear blue eyes, ocean blue was probably the closest color but that wasn’t quite right either. They did however notice his red rimmed eyes and fading tear tracks down otherwise flawless cheeks.

While his looks were unusual, almost exotic, the odd part for the three Firsts was he looked each of them in the eye and didn’t jump to attention like everyone, with the exception of Zack, did.

The way the blonde spoke to them, if they had been on duty and in public, would have bordered on insubordination and that was...Disconcerting and a little refreshing. The blonde was turning out to be intriguing.

Angeal was his usual gentlemanly self but it certainly seemed like they had interrupted something intimate. Genesis did not deny it when the blonde called him a voyeur, there was no reason to lie about something that was true and his closest friends knew that as well as a few other things about him, and the cadet playfully answered Angeal. Genesis was starting to like this kid more every time he opened his mouth. For all the innocents in his face, behind it held much more.

Sephiroth watched the interaction between the cadet and Zack closely. There was affection, comfort and something obviously sensual between them. They acted like they had been together for years, but that wasn’t possible. The cadet couldn’t be any older than 15 or 16 and for all the times Zack had mentioned his hometown, he never said anything about someone who could be a childhood friend or someone who he was in an intimate relationship with.

The boy was certainly entertaining. The General wasn’t sure if he was perceptive or joking but he called Genesis on his remark and almost playfully reprimanded them on their interruption. There had never been a need for them to knock before but maybe that needed to be remedied now with this new information.

Angeal just watched the two of them passively. He was a little upset his Puppy hadn’t said anything about this cadet. He was under the impression Zack told him everything but that was apparently not true and now he was wondering if there was anything else his protégé might be hiding from him.

The three Firsts were lost in the next few minutes. It was like the two boys were talking in a different language. They knew what was being said but couldn’t understand a bit of it. The two boys were obviously excited about something. What was Tsurugi and what did the key go to?

All three of the Firsts watched the cadet eye them blatantly making no effort to hide what he was doing. Then he quoted Loveless back at Genesis leaving the usually talkative man, speechless, before leaving without another word. Zack’s amusement was contagious leaving Sephiroth and Angeal smiling while Genesis spluttered incoherently. 

Seeing Zack lose his temper with Genesis was not uncommon but to the extent that it happened shocked the General and the other two Firsts. Zack’s clearly affectionate explanation of his friend they now knew as, Cloud, left them all wanting to know more about the unusual cadet and they most certainly would be taking him up on his offer for dinner the next night.

All three observed Zack through the day and noticed some very big differences. He did his paperwork without a complaint. He was still energetic and cheerful but it was like he had aged years over night. Zack’s hyperactive behavior was toned down to a manageable level.

This was starting to look like an interesting puzzle. 

…

I don’t know how, but I always seem to forget how much classes suck. Maybe my brain subconsciously repressed the memories. I remember the subjects but all the instructors are idiots, in my opinion anyways. I had to hold back my strength in combat training which sucked even more. I couldn’t wait for Zack to become my mentor. It’s how we always did this since I always came back with my full strength. I would still have to attend all the other classes but I’d be able to go pretty much all out with him. Thankfully I was exposed to so much Mako when I was younger I have a natural Mako green shine to my eyes and what I went through in my first life never affected the color they’d always been.

I may not like killing people but I loved the thrill of the fight. I always have, Sephiroth wasn’t the only reason I came here in my first life. After training with Zangan I got my first taste of fighting not counting the bullies, those were not fair fights. I was disillusioned back then. I thought myself better than everyone else and didn’t put in the effort I should have. I should have died the first time I managed to kill Sephiroth and the only reason I managed to beat him every time after that was thanks to that bastard Hojo and his experiments.

I hate Hojo with every fiber of my being for doing what he did to Sephiroth, Zack and me. I had discovered Gast found Jinova but Hojo is pretty much the one who killed the planet and I will kill him again. I get him in some lives; in others I let Vincent to take him out. I may not like killing people but there is always a little satisfaction in killing Hojo or knowing he’s dead.  

…

By the time classes were finished and I had eaten I had a little time to shower and change before meeting Zack. We took our time walking down to Sector 5. When we got to the church we took note of the Turk watching over her. Reno; that was a good thing he would just observe and Rude would hang back unless he saw there was going to be a problem. If it was Tseng we would have a problem.

Aerith was there waiting for us with open arms. In our first life Aerith and Zack had been together and he had been my best friend. After 4 or so years under Hojo’s thumb and then his death, Zack and I became more than that in the next life and Aerith never begrudged us our love for each other. I never had any intention of getting between them and I wouldn’t have blamed for going back to her. Angeal may have been his first love but after he died the first time Aerith was the one who picked Zack up and put his pieces back together. She’s much more like an older sister for the both of us now, sometimes almost motherly.

We sat down on one of the pews looking out over the flowers. Aerith was in between me and Zack holding both our hands. “Do you know why things are different this time Aerith?” I asked her.

She looked at me; her bright green eyes dimmed with sadness, and then looked at Zack. “This is your last chance.” Her voice was quiet but clear. “We are tired; Gaia and the Cetra. We have no more energy to pull this off again. If we fail this time it’s the end of us all and Jenova will take over.”

I was in shock, I know I said I didn’t think I could do this again but I never thought there would be a last chance and coming back so many times. I stared out over the small field of flowers blankly.

“We can do this. Don’t give up. Angeal and Genesis are alive this time, we can cure them and they won’t have to suffer from insanity or death. They won’t leave Sephiroth and he won’t feel betrayed. That was the start of it all you two know that.” Zack said, the determination in his voice clearly heard. Aerith smiled happily at Zack.

“Okay it’s time for our final plan.” I looked at my two best friends. “We need to tell Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis everything, every last detail. We aren’t going to be able to pull this off by ourselves. We may be able to cure Genesis and Angeal but we need a scientist to make the serum for them and we wouldn’t be able to administer it without them knowing what it is. If Sephiroth does start to go mad after hearing us out we should be able to take him out before he gets ahold of Jenova. We also need a hacker to get into the system. Once I make SOLDIER I’ll need a way to fool Hojo and get out of the Mako treatments.” I had to stop and take a breath before speaking again.

“I suggest we bring Tseng in. He has the highest clearance and knows most of the backstory even if he doesn’t yet know what could happen; he could also get us information on a scientist that will keep their mouth shut.” I watched Zack think over everything I said and waited to see if he had anything to add.

“I agree. If we’re going out might as well do it with a bang. We should bring them here, we know this place is being watched by the Turks so getting Tseng here will be easy and no one will be able to listen in like at H.Q. Seph, Gen and Angeal will be around my place tomorrow to have dinner with us so we should be able to talk them into coming with us out here.” I frowned at him and he shrugged and smiled. “They’re curious about you.”

I should have known. It’s probably a good thing I wasn’t going to hide from them otherwise their interest would be a problem. “Okay. So when do we do this. I know the SOLDIER exam is in a month and soon is when Genesis defects…”

“The sooner the better. Monday Angeal goes on a week-long mission. We could do it tomorrow night and just get it over with. We’ll sit down and have a nice dinner beforehand and get them to come out with us. I’d say wait until Sunday but the anticipation is going to be bad enough just waiting the short time we are two day might drive us crazy wondering ‘what if’ the whole time. It will give Angeal a day to process the info before his mission.” I knew he was thinking of how bad it could go by the distress in his voice.

I have to admit that I was a little scared by how bad things could go. If things went horrible we may have to kill not only those three but Tseng as well and I really didn’t want to do that I know that his job would fall to Reno but for all that Tseng is a Turk, he’s not a bad guy. “Don’t think about it Zack. We have very little choices right now and I can’t think of any better way to change things.” I looked at Aerith who was just watching us talk things through. “Is that okay with you Aerith?”

“Its fine, do what you think is best. I trust you guys but how are are you guys going to get Tseng here tomorrow?”

“Reno. On our way out I tell him we have important top secret info for Tseng and tell him that if Tseng wants to know what it is to be on shift to watch over the church tomorrow night.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be here waiting. Same time?” I nodded.

We stayed a little longer talking about everything and nothing; spending time with each other in the peaceful surroundings. When it got close to curfew we said our goodbyes and left to go back to H.Q. On the way we check to make sure Fenrir was still beside Aerith house, which it was and tracked down Reno who wasn’t too far away to relay our message. I had no doubt Tseng would get it or that he would be there tomorrow.

Zack dragged me back to his room and I didn’t put up a fight. I wouldn’t get in trouble unless I was somewhere without a superior officer. The nightmares would have been worse without him.

We stripped each other slowly. In the quiet darkness our fears take hold and we express them to each other through desperate kisses and muted cries of pleasure; Taking solace in each other’s presence and bodies.

After we lay twined together, clutching each other tightly and hoping beyond hope that things will be different this time. Sleep didn’t find either of us very easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I wanted to keep going but this chapter is already long. If there is any information wrong please let me know and I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

 

Surprisingly I woke the next morning rested. No nightmares which was rare. Zack was still sleeping soundly, sprawled across the bed. So I slipped out of bed quietly, slipped on a pair of Zack’s workout pants and made sure to shut the bedroom door behind me.

I went to the kitchen and started some coffee and got to fixing breakfast. Me and Zack may not have been able to cook in our first life but after a few lives we learned, we got sick of take out and could only bother Aerith so often without drawing suspicion.

So I decided to make pancakes and after I found a block of chocolate I decided to shave some to put in the batter. Zack had a huge sweet tooth and this would pick his mood up a bit. I’m glad the years have toned him down a bit otherwise the sugar rush he would go through would have been a nightmare.

I did decide to double the batter though. After I thought about it I figured I should expect company after all Zack did say they were curious about me and if I was wrong we could always store away the rest.

When the coffee was done I poured myself a cup and went back to finish cooking. I was just about done when there was a knock at the door and I smiled to myself. I may have expected them but I wasn’t expecting them to knock. I figured they would have just walked right in like the day before.

I opened the door to find Genesis with Angeal and Sephiroth behind him. “Come on in. I hope you guys are hungry.” I turned to walk back to the kitchen. I heard the door click shut and the soft footsteps following me into the kitchen. “Take a seat. Tea or Coffee?”  Cloud asked them, stacking more pancakes on a plate.

Tea for Genesis and Angeal, Coffee for Sephiroth. I poured a cup for the General and started water for the tea. By the time I had put milk and sugar on the table the water was heated. I handed the others their cups and grabbed mine. Leaning against the counter I took a sip of my coffee and looked at them. Except for telling me what they wanted no one had said anything just watched me. It was at that point I realized that all I was wearing was a pair of Zack’s sweat pants.

“Sorry about my appearance. I haven’t been up long and I didn’t want to wake Zack up looking for a shirt.”

“You’re fine just the way you are precious.” Genesis practically purred. I snorted in amusement. Well now I knew he at least found me attractive, I wasn’t sure if he was flirting to do it or if there was any meaning behind it but if things went well tonight I’m positive I’d find out. “I’m sure. Zack should be up in less than 30 minutes.” I told them and watched the incredulous looks they gave me.

I placed the platter of pancakes on the table with forks, knives and plates following right behind. Genesis dug right in as I was sitting down. Breakfast was a quiet affair, without Zack all of us were content to just eat in peace. It was a little unexpected. I figured out of the three of them Genesis would be the one to fire off questions considering he was the talker of the group.

When I finished I put my plate in the sink and refilled my cup. Leaning against the counter again I wait to the interrogation to start. Sephiroth was the first done and I grabbed his plate as well as refilled his cup. He was also the first to start questioning me. “Were you expecting us or perhaps someone else?”

“I had a feeling and if I had been expecting someone else I wouldn’t have invited you to eat.” He nodded at my statement and took another sip of his coffee.

“How did you meet Zack?” Angeal asked.

I thought back to our first meeting but I could tell them that. It was during a mission and I am no longer a trooper or SOLDIER and cadets don’t go on missions. “I met him my first day in Midgar. He helped me find where I need to go when I got lost during recruitment day.” That was close to what happened in our second life. Zack thought his first life was all a bad dream and I ran into him sometime before when we first met. It didn’t change much except we’ve always been able to avoid being captured by Hojo again.

“You seem to be good for him.” Angeal smiled gently at me. “It’s more like he’s good for me.” I told him and it was true. Zack and Aerith were the one who were keeping me sane. I was eternally grateful for that I didn’t ever want to go back to the time I thought I was Zack. My mind was fractured then and I think I was insane at that point without either of them to ground me and remind me who I was.    

“So cadet,” “Cloud.” I interrupted him. “I know you know my name. Just call me cloud.”

“So Cloud, are you fucking our Puppy?” I wrinkled my nose at Genesis’ question.

“Yes and don’t say it like that, you’re making it sound as if I’m doing something inappropriate with an animal. Is there a problem with that?” I said matter of factly. It’s not something I was embarrassed about. Zack was so much more to me than anyone would ever understand and I was lucky to have him.

“No, just curious.” I snorted at him again. While we all had been talking I managed to brew more coffee and I poured a fresh cup as I spoke to him.

“No you weren’t. You already know I’m sleeping with him. What you are doing is either trying to embarrass me or trying to get a rise out of me and neither is going to happen.” I held out the cup as Zack shuffled into the kitchen. He was chuckling and rubbing the sleep from his eyes and I knew he heard the exchange. He took the cup and looked over at the table, shaking his head he sat down.

“I should have known you three would be here.” He said to his superiors. He looked up at me when I set his plate and fork in front of him. “What’s in ‘em this time?”

“Chocolate.” I said smirking.

“Gaia you’re awesome.” Those were the last words I heard out of him while he stuffed his face.

“What are your plans today Zack?” Angeal asked him when he finished eating.

Zack looked up at me and I looked back hopefully. “Spar?” His voice tinged with playful exasperation. I nodded. “It’s been awhile.” And it had been. He died before I did in our last life and I missed sparring with him when there was no immediate threat hanging over our heads. He looked over at the three Firsts. “Would you guys mind if we used the Firsts training room? You guys are the only one who uses it so we’d be able to get some privacy.”

Not only did I miss sparring with Zack but I always came back in my 16 year old body. I always needed at least a little time to regain some balance with my own body. I may have my enhancements but this body hadn’t built up the muscle yet to be completely useful.   

“I don’t mind but is there any particular reason you need privacy to spar?” Sephiroth answered for the three of them. Zack looked at me expectantly. I shrugged. “They’re going to find out soon anyways.” That was becoming a common phrase this time around.

“Come with us and you’ll find out.” Zack told them as I left the kitchen. I went back to Zack’s room and dressed. It was pointless to go to my room and change when I was just going to get sweaty. I grabbed First Tsurugi on my way out and stopped dead in the living room as I had a thought and swore. “Shit, Zack there’s a little problem.” He come out followed by the three Firsts. The reaction people get the first time they lay eyes on Tsurugi is always pretty amusing.

The three Firsts were no different. “What’s wrong Cloud?” Zack asked frowning.

“I can’t be seen carrying Tsurugi around; too many questions.”

“One of us can carry it if you want.” I looked at them all. It would look odd if one of them were carrying two weapons. Genesis had Rapier, Angeal had The Buster Sword and Zack had his broadsword. The great thing about Sephiroth was his ability to call his weapon to him so right now he _looked_ weaponless.

“Sephiroth do you mind carrying him for me?” He raised a single silver brow at me. “Certainly, but how are you even lifting that sword.”

“We said you would eventually find out so I’ll make you a deal. Keep in mind all the questions you have and tonight after supper I’ll answer every single one of them. Deal?” All three thought about it for a moment before acquiescing. Zack left the four of us standing there to go get dressed.

“May I?” Angeal asked pointing at my sword. I held it out, blade point to the floor, for him to take. He took it from my hand and looked at me a little wide eyed. “This is heavier than The Buster Sword, perfectly balanced and excellently crafted.” He stated twisting his wrist to get a good look.

“I know,” And I did. Not only have I wielded The Buster Sword but I’m the one that designed Tsurugi. He looked up sharply, opened his mouth then closed it again. “I’m sorry. I will honor our agreement.”

“Its fine I understand you have a lot of questions right now but this will drag up a lot of bad shit from my past and I just want to forget and have fun while I have the chance. It’s extremely complicated and will take a long time to tell you the story.” I couldn’t help the thread of pleading that entered my voice. If Sephiroth wanted he could order me to tell him, not that I would but that would cause a whole planet full of problems.

None of them said anything. Genesis had been so quiet the whole time I’d forgotten he was there. When I looked at him he just gave me a calculating look. Sephiroth held his hand out and took my sword from Angeal.

Zack came out dressed with his broadsword strapped to his back. He ruffled my hair. “Ready?”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll let you win this time.” I grinned at him when he laughed.

Sephiroth led the way, Tsurugi propped up on one shoulder, Angeal and Genesis flanked him and Zack and I brought up the rear. When they reached the training room, Sephiroth swiped his key card and we all followed behind. Inside, I took Tsurugi from him with a quick thanks and the three Firsts retreated to a viewing area above the room.

…

Sephiroth watched both youths intently. He was insanely curious about the cadet, for a moment back in Zack’s apartment Cloud let everything he was feeling out to be seen and it was like looking at a man who was dying and had seen the end of the planet. As the General he could have demanded answers but that _look_ begged him not to and something in his throat tightened and he couldn’t force the words out. So he let it be for the time being, they would get answers soon enough.

Finally Zack stamped his foot impatiently and swore. “Dammit Spikey, why do you always have to do this to me?” The blonde gave a throaty chuckle. “I know you’ll get bored eventually. Don’t hold back Zack.”

“You’re going to pay for that cloud.”

“I know, looking forward to it.” The three Firsts only had a moment to wonder what they were talking about before Zack moved. Then all they could do was gape in disbelief.

Normally Zack was fast but still in the process of learning so his footing tended to be off sometimes. Now he was moving at twice his normal speed and perfectly. The cadet started off somewhat sloppily but smoothed out over time and began pressing Zack back. They stopped for a moment and the three watched curiously.

“Which this time Zack?” Cloud asked his partner. Zack thought for a second. “Vendetta?” The blonde nodded did something to his sword and he was holding a second sword which he tossed to Zack. The sword shifted again and again Cloud was holding another blade, this was a lethal looking one with serrated edges.

“Holy fuck, how did he do that?” Genesis whispered. Sephiroth could only grunt in agreement. It was nothing he’d ever seen before. The battle began in earnest this time and the General was left in awe. So damn fast. How and where did Zack learn to fight with dual blades? His hands curled into fists. He was aching to get in there and join the fight, a challenge that he never had before.

The clash of metal against metal was nearly deafening. They moved in almost the same exact way, their moves a mirror image of the one standing before them. Zack was a little heavier handed and Cloud was the slightest bit faster.  

Then he caught the look on the blonde’s faces and his breath hitched, caught in his throat. He could acknowledge Cloud was attractive, very pretty for a boy, but with the smile stretching across his face right then...He was beautiful, ethereal in a way. Sunny yellow, sky blue and...Cloud...A divine being brought to life and _Gaia_ did Sephiroth want him but there was something holding him back; not only the obvious relationship with Zack but also the suspicious consequences surrounding the cadet. This cadet appeared out of nowhere with Mako enhanced like strength and a defiance of authority. His eyes darted over to his two best friends and knew his own eyes mirrored the same look that was in theirs. He’d keep his suspicions to himself and just observe for now.

Sephiroth had only looked away for a matter of seconds but when he looked back at the two boys, Cloud was standing over Zack with the larger of his blades at the older boy’s throat. “Yield?” Cloud panted out trying to catch his breath. Zack nodded breathing just as hard; both boys were covered in a light sheen of sweat, their hair drooping a little with the heat. It just made the both of them a little more attractive. They made their way down to the training area as Zack was standing. Cloud smiled at them, looking much more relaxed. Then Genesis just had to go be a pervert again or as usual, no one really knew which it was.

“Well now we know who wears the pants in this relationship.” The redhead snickered. “Never would have taken you for a bottom Puppy, then again, as enthusiastic and childish as you usually act should have made that obvious.” Genesis teased. Zack and Cloud shared an undecipherable look and Zack’s whole demeanor changed.

His eyes darkened, His smile turned feral...Predatory and his posture was rigid. Genesis had stopped snickering and was now watching the two silently, curious at the sudden change.

 Zack growled Clouds name and the blonde shuddered visibly. They watched the brunette stalked to the blonde. Zack sheathed his sword and sank his free hand into blonde locks. Grasping them tightly, Zack jerked Cloud’s head back sharply and the blond let out the most wanton moan. It was enough to affect all three Firsts.

“Look at me.” It was said with so much command it had not only Cloud but the three Firsts jerking their eyes to Zack as well. “Knees.” Another command that had the blond sinking to the floor gracefully to kneel at Zack’s feet. “Good boy.” Zack purred to cloud and then devoured the blonde. Zack licked and ate his way into Cloud’s mouth, the younger boy whimpering every so often and their audience was captivated, the building could have fallen down around them and none of them would have noticed a thing.

Zack gentled the kiss then pulled away and looked at Genesis. “What do you think Gen.”

Genesis smirked, “I think that I’ve never been happier to be proven wrong and if you don’t move yourselves somewhere else we are just going to keep watching.”

“Not today Gen,” Zack said offhandedly. He looked down at Cloud running his hand through blonde spikes soothingly while Cloud took slow deep breaths to calm himself. Genesis looked at Sephiroth. The General could see the same question in both his friends’ eyes. _Did he just say we could watch them?_ Sephiroth nodded, stunned. It wasn’t a response any of them were expecting especially the way Zack reacted to Genesis’ teasing the day before, but it wasn’t an offer any of them would pass up.

Sephiroth guessed that Zack said not today because of the discussion they would need to have later that night so he pushed his arousal away, made a mental note to pursue that line of thought later after they had gotten their answers and asked about the sword instead.

Cloud looked up at Sephiroth and smiled that bright happy smile, excitement lighting up his eyes. “I was wondering which of you would ask first.” They watched him crouch down, balancing on the balls of his feet and place the smaller blade flat on the floor. He held his hand out to Zack who gave him the sword he had and he laid that next to the first one. Then they watched him do something completely unexpected. With a flick of his wrist, Cloud twisted the handle on the main blade, they heard the click of a mechanism and then there were five blades lying flat on the floor and the main one still in Cloud’s hand.

Cloud pointed to the two blades with serrated edges; “Merciless and Avenger.” The next was the one Zack had fought with; “Vendetta.” The next two were the shortest of all six blades; “Ascalone and Sidewinder.” The two largest ones were left; “Battle Mode, I use that one mainly and this one is hollow; the main blade they all connect to, by itself it’s called Vigilante but all together I call it First Tsurugi.” He told them proudly.

”It’s certainly a beautiful weapon but I have to ask why so many blades if you can only really wield two at a time. Is it a precautionary measure in case you happen to lose your second weapon?” Sephiroth curiously asked.

“No, my Limit is called Omnislash and that allows me the ability to use all 6 at once.” The three Firsts watched Cloud’s eyes darken and the corners of his mouth turn into a frown. Sephiroth thought back to his question wondering what he might have said wrong. He might be getting a little better at being social thanks to Genesis and Angeal but sometimes he still relapsed and said something that wasn’t appropriate or may be offensive. He didn’t see what he could have said differently this time though.

Genesis who had been unusually quiet the whole time frowned. He knew that look. It was the same look Sephiroth got when he lost SOLDIERS under his command and could do nothing to save them. It was the look of so much loss. “Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end.” He said quietly.

Cloud startled a little. Genesis had no clue how close he was to Cloud’s thoughts and almost absentmindedly he finished the verse. “The wind sails over the water’s surface; quietly, but surely…” All the times Sephiroth fell, flashing before his eyes.   

Zack threaded his hand in blonde spikes and tilted Cloud’s head back so he had no choice to look at Zack. “Let it go Spike, it’s done; all over.” Cloud nodded as much as he could with Zack’s hand pressing onto his head. He closed his eyes and took a few refreshing breaths trying to push away bad memories.

“My apologies if I’ve said anything I shouldn’t have.” Sephiroth told Cloud when he opened his eyes again. The blonde shook his head. “No, I should be sorry I get lost in my head sometimes. I’ve only ever used that move a handful of times and every time has been part of some of my worst memories. It’s not something that you would have known.”

Zack slapped Cloud on the back lightly. “We should go shower and get something to eat Spikey.”                      

“Yeah, okay. Just give me a sec.” They watched him deftly clip the all the blades back in their place. He stood and held the, once again whole, blade out to Sephiroth. “Do you mind one more time? I know were separating for now but I really can’t be seen with it and you can bring it back later when you come for supper.”

Sephiroth looked between the sword and its wielder. That was a big sign of trust, letting someone handle a blade like Tsurugi never mind letting them take it from their sight for a couple of hours. Even if there were someone who could handle Masamune, Sephiroth didn’t think he could allow it out of his sight; trusted person or not. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, all I ask is you not try to take it apart on your own. The blades will never break but the locking mechanism can be jammed if handled incorrectly and it’s a pain in the ass to fix.” Sephiroth didn’t say anything just took the sword gently from its owner and felt a small burst of pleasure from the trust that the younger boy placed in him.

“Come around my place around 1700 we’ll have supper ready.”  Zack told the three Firsts.

“We will be there Puppy.” Angeal told his student. Zack and Cloud said their goodbyes and as they were leaving Cloud patted Sephiroth on the arm and said thanks before leaving the room. The blonde missed the startled look on the General’s face. Only three people touched him willingly, that did not count scientist, and having a cadet do it as if they were friends, messed with Sephiroth’s head a little. The small boy was definitely unusual and not in a bad way at all.

…

Cloud detoured long enough to grab some clothes from the dorm. Back at Zack’s place the two took a shower, separately. As much fun as they had a little while ago, their hearts just weren’t into doing anything like that at the moment, worry and stress sat heavily on their minds and they decided to just relax and watch a movie until they had to start cooking. They ate a light lunch and half way through the movie Cloud’s head was in Zack’s lap with the brunette combing his fingers through sunny spikes soothingly until Cloud was out cold.             

An hour before they were due to start cooking there was a knock on the door. Zack looked down to see Cloud hadn’t budged and gently fought his way from under his friend. Zack opened the door and motioned for his guests to be quiet and waved for them to follow. On their way to the kitchen Zack noticed Cloud curled up into himself so he pulled the blanket from the back of his couch and placed it over Cloud. He took Tsurugi from Sephiroth and leaned it against the wall next to his sword.

In the kitchen the three SOLDIER sat while Zack puttered about making something for them all to drink. “Zack are you going to explain how and when you learned to dual wield swords?” Angeal asked quietly.

Zack nodded and looked down at the cup in his hand guiltily. “I’m sorry guys, there have been some complications that have come to light and caused us to need to keep some things from you three but we will tell you.”

“Well as long as you do plan on telling us.” Angeal’s voice was quiet and gentle.

“We don’t _want_ to but we have no choice and we know that. You guys need to know the truth and we need your help with something but all that can wait just a couple more hours. For now when Cloud wakes up just keep things as light as you can. He’s having a hard time and has been through so much.”  Zack pleaded with them.

“You love him very much don’t you Puppy?”

“Of course.” Zack snorted. “I thought that much was obvious when I told you he’s everything to me.”

“I don’t understand yours and Cloud relationship. I was under the impression that sex was something very private but what we saw earlier was anything but.” Sephiroth said confused. It was the perfect opening for Sephiroth to question their actions from after their spar.

“You know Seph, for a badass you are surprisingly innocent.” Zack looked to Genesis, “You haven’t explained anything like this to him?”

“Didn’t think I needed to. He’s never questioned his relationship with me and ‘Geal.” Genesis shrugged.

“We never advertise what type of relationship we have. People assume and we don’t correct them, right or wrong.” Sephiroth pointed out and it was true but no one was daring enough to outright ask.

“Well, Seph, it’s kind of like Gen and Angeal’s relationship. You know how they were together when they met you and then eventually you became part of the relationship? It’s like that.” Sephiroth nodded understanding a little better.

“So you’re willing to add someone else to your relationship.” Zack hoped Cloud wouldn’t be mad at him for talking about this now but now that the subject was open he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to at least hint before things came to a head later. Who knows what’s going to happen then and if there was a chance that all three were interested than that was great. He just wanted to see Cloud completely happy, not just content. Not that Cloud was unhappy with Zack, there was just something missing and it was a feeling Zack understood very well.

“Not just any one and possibly more than one, but yes essentially.”

“And he’s in agreement?”

“Yes otherwise what happened earlier and what was said would never have been.”        

“Gaia he’s so young and innocent Zack.” Angeal tried arguing and Zack almost choked on his coffee.

“Cloud, innocent? Don’t let his looks fool you. He may look 16 but he’s mentally older than us all because of the shit he’s been through, even Seph can’t compete with him and he’s nowhere near as innocent as you think he is.” Genesis opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a shout coming from the living room. Zack swore venomously and jumped up running to Cloud.

When Zack got there Cloud was sitting up with his eyes open but unseeing. He was whimpering in remembered pain and clutching the blankets with a white knuckled intensity. Zack sat on the edge of the couch next to the blonde and cupped his face in both hands. “Cloudy you need to wake up. I’m here okay and you’re not there anymore. We’re okay buddy but I need you to wake up for me.” Slowly Cloud’s eyes focused on Zack’s face so close to his own.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes glazed and he was still clutching the blanket like it was a lifeline; but he was awake and not living his worst nightmares. Zack kept a firm hold on Cloud’s face so he couldn’t look around and catch sight of Sephiroth who was standing off to the side with Genesis and Angeal. He wouldn’t be able to handle seeing the General in this state so Zack kept him talking until the dream faded.

“Which one Cloudy?”

“First.” His voice was raspy and low as if he’d been screaming for hours and Zack knew that in his memories, he had been. Cloud cleared his throat. “It’s always the first. Why is it always the fucking first?”

Zack winced in sympathy. Their first life was probably the worst of them all and even Zack still had nightmares about Hojo’s lab. “It’s not always just the most often but we’re not there and never gonna be there again. Come on Cloudy-Kins cheer up we have hungry guests and the ingredients to make your favorite.” Zack smiled when Cloud glared at him.

“I put up with a lot of your ridiculous nicknames but if you call me that again I’ll dismantle Tsurugi and skewer you with all 6 blades....Slowly.”

Zack waggled his eyebrows at Cloud. “I’ll let you skewer me Spike.” Cloud snorted and shook his head.

“Thanks Zack.” Cloud said before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Zack noticed the three SOLDIER’s were gone and found them reseated in the kitchen. “Zack?”

He looked at his mentor, “He’s fine, I told you he wasn’t doing very well and I would appreciate if you wouldn’t say anything about seeing him like that.” No one said anything when they heard the bathroom door open and Cloud entered the kitchen. He still looked a little ruffled but awake none the less. He waved a greeting to the three sitting around the table as he yawned. “Good evening Cloud. Do you know you are adorable when you sleep? Like a kitten which is perfect since we already have the puppy.” Genesis teased.

Cloud met the redhead’s grin with an impassive look. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Zack. Ridiculous nicknames will get you impaled with Tsurugi slowly and painfully.”

“Now Spike no killing at the dinner table and Genesis he’s not like a kitten, he’s like a chocobo. Come on chocobo head come help this one is your specialty. Gen be nice, he doesn’t take too kindly to being called adorable or cute, even though he is. He might not kill you but he will make it hurt, trust me.” Zack said shuddering a little.

“No I’m not and you’re just a wimp.” Cloud growled now handling a very sharp knife.

“Just because you…” Cloud pointed the knife at his best friend. “I dare you to finish that sentence Zackary Fair.” Zack closed his mouth with an audible snap and smirked. “You know it’s true.”

“Just because it’s true doesn’t mean you have to say it.”

“I’m curious now. What was he going to say little chocobo?” Genesis asked.

Cloud aimed a glare over his shoulder at Genesis, “Nothing,” And turned back to chopping vegetables. Zack smiled slyly and sat at the table. He felt only slightly guilty for doing this but they might as well have all the facts up front so he mouthed the whole sentence slowly. _Just because you like pain doesn’t mean I do._ Zack held back his snickers when three pairs of eyes widened comically and then tried to bore holes in Cloud’s back.

Sephiroth cleared his throat, not going along with that train of thought yet, “What are you making?”

Cloud dumped the vegetables he had been chopping, into a pot that Zack had already set up for him, put a lid on it and turned. “A stew my mother makes. It’s my favorite and I like to make it when I miss her.”

“Homesick?” The Silver General asked.

“No absolutely not. I just miss her at times and not much can be done about that until I finish training and get into the SOLDIER program.” He shrugged and turned to stir the stew.

What’s she like, your mother?” Angeal asked.

“Kind, generous but intolerant toward ignorant people, supportive of my dream to become a SOLDIER even though she really wished I would have done something else with my life.” Cloud turned back to the stove. “She was my best friend when I had none. I was not very well like in my village.” The memories kept creeping upon him and it was difficult keeping his thoughts off his face. Every life had been hard but Zack was right when he said their first life had been the worst. They had to learn how to deal with excruciating pain, devastating heartbreak and despair to the point they wished for death. It got easier to cope with in every life after that but it wasn’t something one got used to.

Cloud turned the stove off and took the pot to set in the middle of the table. Drinks and dishes were passed around. The meal was a friendly affair. Angeal would converse quietly while Zack and Genesis bantered back and forth. Cloud watched them all with a small smile. This is what he wanted and he was determined to make all their lives happier as well as make the planet a better place. He could not...Would not fail.

At one point conversation turned to him and Angeal decided to ask him how his classes were going. “Forget materia and fighters; send the instructors to the battlefield. The PT instructor can yell the enemies to death and the theory instructors can either talk them to sleep or to death whichever comes first.” He told them dryly. Genesis and Zack laughed loudly.

“On that note maybe we should arrange a meeting, if you think classes are bad meetings make me want to run myself through with my own sword.” Cloud was so startled by Sephiroth making a joke he snorted out a laugh and this was what he was waiting for, a side to the Great General he’d never seen before in all his lives. Hope welled inside him and he smiled brightly.

As the meal passed Zack and Cloud became quieter, shooting glances at each other often. The three older men noticed but said nothing. Then the younger boys were getting up and cleaning the mess around the kitchen. The left the room for a moment and came back fully equipped. “Time to come with us if you want the answers we promised.”  It was a grim statement from someone usually so cheerful and Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal rose to follow quietly, understanding the brevity surrounding Cloud and Zack.

Zack and Cloud were tense; Anxiousness mingled with relief. They had no idea how things would go tonight but it was such a relief to _finally_ be able to tell these men, they cared so much for, the truth.

They slunk through the shadows and avoided as many people as was possible and before they knew it, Aerith’s church was before them. Cloud and Zack stopped. Zack cupped a hand around the back of Cloud’s neck and pulled him close enough to kiss him gently on the temple. “Time to go in, we can’t stall anymore Spike.” Cloud looked up at Zack, eyes shining with fear and worry. He nodded and kept walking.     

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say I'm sorry for my atrocious grammar and thank you for being so patient. Thank you as well for all the great comments, I'm happy to see people enjoying this fic.

**Chapter 3**

Inside the church Aerith was there crouched among her flowers. A lantern was lit and sitting on top of a wooden crate and Tseng was nowhere to be seen even though I knew he was lurking around nearby. She rose to greet us with hugs when we were near enough. There’s no time for hesitation so I have to let go of the nervousness brewing. It’s time.

“Tseng, get your Turk ass in here.” Not quite a shout, just loud enough he could hear me. He came in through the back door looking just as I remembered but this time with his hair tied back. Shiva I missed the bastard. I had a love hate relationship with the Turk. I hated him in my first life, he followed every command given him and never asked any questions.  

After the shit with the remnants and Geostigma; I got to know Reno and Rufus better. The three of them belonged to each other and in some lives they were together as they should have been, not exactly happily, there was too much shit going on for anyone to be truly happy but together and sometimes that was just enough.  

Reno had such a hard time dealing with himself after dropping the Plate and then almost losing Tseng and Elena; it became too much for him to deal with and I spent many nights drinking with the red head and trying to get him to forgive himself just as I had to. Rufus faced with his own mortality took a step back and looked at the larger picture. He had no choice but to change. As much as I hated him before I came to admire his resolve, once he made the choice to change he did it with determination and nothing stood in his way. _I_ had no choice but to do the same when some things came to light. I had found out Rufus was my brother.

I lost my Mother, Zack, Aerith and Sephiroth; so many people I had considered family. I did forgive myself, it took a long time but I did it. I stopped running from my problems and faced them head on. So I got to know Rufus as family.   

“You are a very rude young man.” There’s the Tseng I remembered.  

“You’ll get used to it. Now for introductions; Aerith, they are Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis,” I pointed to them as I said their name. She already knew Sephiroth, sort of, but they didn’t know that yet and she hadn’t ever met the other two. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” She said sweetly. They offered their own greeting and I moved on quickly. I just wanted it all done and over with no matter the outcome at this point, my nerves were just about shot.

“Tseng and Aerith you two already know each other.” They nodded to each other and Tseng turned back to me.

“Want to tell me why I’m here and who you are?”

“I am Cloud Strife and that’s all that matters for now. You four are here because you need the truth and the information we have. You, Tseng, are here for two more reasons; one we will need your help with a few things and before you decline you need to listen. Two I know how much you care about Aerith and this place so if you all will get comfortable we will begin with story time.” Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis sat at one of the unbroken pews in the front. Tseng looked like he wanted to protest and ask more questions but held his tongue and just leaned against the wall.

“Now let’s begin. About 2000 years ago a meteorite crashed into this planet creating the North Crater, on that meteor was a parasitic alien that had the ability to mimic the abilities of other life forms and so it approached the Cetra otherwise known as the Ancients. It mimicked their abilities and tried to wipe them out. The ones who weren’t killed were infected and turned into monsters. The few who survived teamed up and trapped the alien in the North Crater where it became dormant for millennia. With me so far?”

I continued when they all nodded, the rest was going to be hard. “The alien was referred to as ‘The Calamity from the Skies’ by the Cetra. After it was trapped and became dormant the Cetra became fewer and fewer while humans who had hid, began to populate the planet. Eventually the Calamity was forgotten and the Cetra became a legend.”

“2000 years later ShinRa rules with Mako energy and is looking for more efficient ways to harvest it. They gain interest in a legend something called the Promised Land. 30 Years ago Professor Gast,” Sephiroth looks at me his eyes narrowing in recognition so I kneel in front of him keeping eye contact, I hold a finger up to my lips silently shushing him and continue. “The professor found the alien and made a mistake; he thought it was a Cetra.”

I stop and hold my hand out to Sephiroth, I don’t want to do this but maybe if I am strong enough he will be too. I don’t want to tell him but he needs to know the truth or things will be so much worse. He takes my hand hesitantly; I wish our gloves weren’t in the way. I squeeze lightly and place my other hand on the handle of my sword.  “He named it Jenova.” Now I have one very tense general and three sharp pairs of eyes on me and I shake my head never taking my eyes off Sephiroth.

“He and some other scientists started Project Jenova thinking they could create a human-Cetra hybrid but they were unsuccessful. What they were successful at was creating super soldiers and so they injected SOLDIERs with a combination of Mako and Jenova cells. You three were born of the project.” I squeezed Sephiroth’s hand tighter and looked at Genesis and Angeal; they looked shocked at the information. I looked back at Sephiroth who eyes were glazed over and he was paler than normal. “Sephiroth, look at me.” He was still paler than usual but at least he was focused on me now. “You were never told what your part was in the project and Hojo lied to you. Your mother’s name was Lucrecia Crescent. She was a scientist on the project as well. I’m not going to go into her life just yet, I know someone who worked with her and can tell you more than I could, but she ended up marrying Hojo and getting pregnant. They injected you with Jenova cells while you were still an embryo but there were consequences, she began to see things. Don’t ask me what because I don’t Know, that’s all I was told.”

“I have to skip to another part of the story for now and we’ll get back to Lucrecia but for now know that when she gave birth to you they took you from her and wouldn’t let her near you.”

“Now we are going to skip to my story which ties in with yours and everyone else eventually. A long time ago I was a naive foolish 14 year old boy. I was bullied often and I was an outcast. I convinced myself I was better than everyone and so I vowed I was going to become a SOLDIER as great as General Sephiroth; I left home and went to Midgar. I became a cadet and ultimately failed out of the SOLDIER program due to my own foolishness but I think the biggest part I failed was because my body couldn’t handle Mako.” Everyone looked confused by this point except Zack and Aerith.

“I became an infantry grunt determined to get in no matter what. At some point later I was sent on a mission to Modeoheim. The copter was taken down with me, two other grunts, Tseng and Zack in it. It was the first time I met Zack and being two country boys we got along well.” I couldn’t help but to smile back at Zack over the memory. “Zack and I met again on another mission this time in Junon. We are sent on one more mission after that. I was to accompany General Sephiroth and First Class SOLDIER Fair on a mission to Nibelheim to investigate a damaged Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel.”

I stop again and this time I don’t know if I can go on. Gaia, it hurts to remember and I don’t want Sephiroth, or any of them, to know what happened...What could still happen. So many times I’ve had to kill this man. I’m just so tired of fighting. I don’t want them to believe they are monsters, they aren’t but I’m not sure how to keep them from thinking it. I let go of Sephiroth’s hand and cover my face. I’m trembling and I can’t stop. I feel Zack step up behind me and leaned back against his legs.

Then there are fingers wrapped around my wrist and I looked up in surprised. Cat-like eyes looked back at me; Confusion, worry and curiosity warred within. “Cloud, what happened?” His voice was low and smooth, no longer monotone.

“I’ll take it from here Spike but you’re still going to have to finish it because I wasn’t there toward the end.” I nodded, his hand never left my wrist and his eyes never left mine.

“So, the mission was a mess not to mention set up by Hojo. When we go to the reactor it was filled with Mako enhanced monsters. Cloud stayed behind while we cleared it out, after someone showed up to start filling your head with nonsense. Now you have to understand, Hojo started breaking you down at a young age, then some things happened to break you a little further and the last part was what did the job. You believed you were a monster and when someone called you a ‘perfect monster’ it was the right push you need to go investigate your heritage. You went to Shinra Mansion and found a bunch of research journals, pretty much all the information in them was wrong.”

“But you believed you were a Cetra and Jenova was your mother. You believed that humans destroyed the Cetra and were responsible for her imprisonment so you vowed to destroy the planet. I tried to talk to you but you wouldn’t listen and so we fought and I was knocked unconscious. This is where Cloud comes in.” I have to gently pry my wrist from Sephiroth’s grip. I don’t think he’ll want to be touching me after I finish telling the rest. I just hope he doesn’t come to hate me. So I stand and lean back against Zack wrapping my arms around myself.

“Some of it is clear while some is murky but what I remember is you standing at the opening to the reactor with Jenova’s head. You had set fire to my home, killed everyone including my mother and I was so angry and hurt. I grabbed Zack’s sword and stabbed you in the back with it. You turned around and stabbed me.” I point to the part of my chest that should have had a scar. “Half an inch higher and it would have gone through my heart. You fell into the reactor and died. Soon after that we were found by Hojo. Me and Zack spent four years in his care. We were experimented on and pumped full of Mako and Jenova cells. Hojo wanted to make me a clone of you but I was a failed experiment.” Have to push those memories away, thinking about our time with Hojo is always too much to handle.

“Zack got us out somehow and saved me. I found out eventually that Tseng, Reno, Rude and Elena tried to save us but were too late. Shinra soldiers got to us. Zack hid me and went after them and got killed in the process.” I could still smell the scent of his blood lingering in the air, feel the cool drops of rain hitting my face. I must have zoned out, lost in my thoughts because Zack tugged on a chunk of my hair, startling me.

“So much happened after that.” I picked up right where I left off. “Between the Jenova cells in my body, Mako poisoning and the trauma of watching my village burn as well as Zack dying; I unknowingly took Zack’s memories and fighting style, as well as a friend’s memories of me and my own ideal image of myself as a SOLDIER and created a whole new set of memories and a new persona.”

“In my reality I was your partner, Zack didn’t exist because I basically was Zack in my mind- In my twisted broken mind I took Zack’s place and presented myself as a First Class SOLDIER turned mercenary.”

“I ended up joining a newly formed AVALANCHE I didn’t really want to but Tifa, a girl I knew from my village, had joined and convinced me to stay after we blew Reactor 1 and I met Aerith for the first time. Not too long after that we blew Reactor 5 and I met Aerith again and became her bodyguard.”

Genesis decided it was finally time to interrupt, loudly. “This is an absolutely fascinating tale but you have to give us a little more than what you are. How do you know all of this and why are you talking as if you’ve done it all before?”

“Damn you Gen. You just couldn’t be patient for a few more minutes. I’ve been waiting forever to hear him tell this story.” Zack protested. I could hear Aerith muffling her giggles behind her hand. I had to think back and when I remembered what I did, I felt my face heat up.

“I am never going to live that down am I?”

“Nope.”  Zack said and Aerith continued to giggle quietly. Genesis opened his mouth again and I pointed a finger at him. “I would like to say no but I can’t be around all the time and I know the first chance Zack gets he’ll tell you. So all I’m going to say is I did what I thought I had to, it was embarrassing as fuck and we are going to drop it for now.”

“Now to answer your question Genesis. Aerith, Zack and I know all this because we _have_ lived it before. Many times actually. We’ve always failed and so at some point we die and once all three of us are dead we are sent back to when it all started.”

“You expect us to believe you three are from the future. I’ll admit you know more than you should but it’s nothing that couldn’t be learned from hacking into our systems.” Tseng said skeptically. I walked over to stand in front of Tseng.

“Anata wa watashi no otōto ni aisaaru tame ni, watashi wa anata no kyōdai no yō ni watashi no chūsei o chikaimasu.”

_(I pledge my loyalty as your brother for you are beloved by my brother.)_

Anata no himitsu wa watashi no mono no tame ni watashi wa himitsu no watashi no chikai o mamorimasu.

_(I uphold my vow of secrecy for your secrets are mine.)_

Nani anata ga aru koto wa watashi no monodearu tame, watashi wa, itsumo anata to anata o mamoru koto o chikaimasu. Nani no tame ni watashi no mono wa anatadesu.

_(I vow to always protect you and yours, for what is yours is mine. For what is mine is yours.)_

A traditional Wutian oath that not many outside of the country know and per custom if I ever broke that oath, he would have every right to take my life. I bowed to him. When I stood upright again Tseng was doing a very good impression of a fish and I must say I have never seen him so out of sorts. He gathered his thoughts faster than I expected and started rapid firing questions at me.

“Why do you know that oath? Who taught you? And who are you talking about, who am I beloved by?”

“You taught me that once long ago when you told me your secrets.” I brushed my fingers over the spot on his forehead. “You made me swear that oath after and have only ever told  two others making them swear the same oath, minus the brother part.”

“Who is it?” His voice was so quiet if I hadn’t been enhanced I may not have heard him.

“Who are they you mean. Are you sure you want to know?” He nodded once. “You realize they will hear also?”

“So be it.”

“Reno and Rufus.” Both of his eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Very serious. It took a few lifetimes to figure it out but eventually we got the answer. It doesn’t happen in every life but more often than not you three are together.”

“Like soul mates?” He asked curiously.

“Aerith, your turn. You can explain this better than I can.” She nodded and faced us as she leaned her side against Zack.

“Soul mates are a fairy tale, but in every fairy tale there is a grain of truth. Soul mates basically have no choice in every tale you read it’s two people with a half of a soul that are fated to be together and will only be happy with that person. In life there is always a choice. You know of the Lifestream, it’s made up of souls, the very essence of a person; when we die we go there and are reborn.” Aerith told him in her sweet quiet voice.

“In every life there is a person or people who our soul resonates with better than anyone else. It doesn’t have to be sexual in nature and you don’t have to be with them to be happy. They are just the ones who will understand you the best, you can choose to be happy with anyone or fall in love with anyone of your choice. Does that make sense?”

“Yes thank you Aerith.” He turned back to me a thoughtful look on his face.

Anata wa watashi no saiai no otōtodesu tame ni watashi wa anata no kyōdai to shite no watashi no chūsei o chikaimasu.

_( I pledge my loyalty as your brother for you are the brother of my beloved.)_

Watashi wa anata no himitsu wa watashi no mono wa tsuneni, anata no himitsu o mamoru koto o chikaimasu.

_(I vow to always keep your secrets, for your secrets are mine.)_

Nani anata ga aru koto wa watashi no monodearu tame, watashi wa, itsumo anata to anata o mamoru koto o chikaimasu. Nani no tame ni watashi no mono wa anatadesu.

_(I vow to always protect you and yours, for what is yours is mine. For what is mine is yours.)_

He bowed to me and I smiled at him when he straightened. It’s the first time he’s given the oath back to me, but this is also the first time I’ve ever told him the whole truth. I guess that means he believes me now. I walked back to stand next to Zack.

“How the hell are you Rufus’ brother?” I had to roll my eyes at Genesis attitude.

“How do you think? My mother was originally from Midgar, I don’t know the story but I am one of ShinRa’s many, probable, bastard children. So is Lazard but we are the only ones I know of. I had my suspicions about Rufus late in my first life. I brought it up one day when I went to see him for work, we did a blood test and that was that. I didn’t meet Lazard until my second life because I never made it to SOLDIER the first time. That time when I suspected something I didn’t bring it up, I just did some research and eventually had the test done in secret.”

“I am off track though. We’ll have to worry about Lazard later; I think we have about two months maybe a little less to keep him from deserting.” I eyed Genesis warily. He was starting to get snippy.

Angeal spoke up and interrupted what looked to be the start of Genesis on a tirade. “I apologize but this is all very confusing so if you don’t mind answering a few questions before resuming?” It was a very polite and gently asked question. I wished, not for the first time, that I had Zack's memories of these men. I just inclined my head and motioned for him to ask.

“I am choosing to believe that you three are really from the future. There is no reason to think you are lying and considering we are essentially science experiments who am I to say it isn’t possible. I, however, can’t help but to wonder where Genesis and I are while all this is going on. We would never stand by and allow Sephiroth to do anything like you are saying.”

I was trying to put this off for as long as possible but I knew we couldn’t put it off forever. This is always the hardest part for Zack and it was my turn to be there for him. “Zack, if you can’t I will but you were there.”

“I got this Spike.” He shot me a forced smile and I could see the anguish in his eyes. “Catch me?”

“Always.” It was a sworn promise, I would never falter and I would always catch him if he fell; in life or death. I grabbed his hand. I wish I could have held him but my 16 year old body was tiny, it was times like this I missed my 23 year old self.

He squeezed my hand tightly and took a deep breath. “From what we understood of the research papers we found, Genesis and Angeal were part of Project G supervised by Professor Hollander. Sephiroth was part of Project S under Professor Hojo. The two were extremely competitive against each other. Hojo injected Sephiroth with live Jenova cells while Hollander Injected Gillian with dead Jenova cells. Genesis was injected with Gillian’s cells directly while Angeal was born from her cells.” Zack tipped his head back to look up through the hole in the roof but kept talking.

“There were side effects from indirect contact with Jenova’s cells. Genesis was sent to Wutai on a mission and never returned. Me and Angeal were sent on a mission to Wutai to support the war and at some point Angeal disappeared. I returned alone and was later sent out to Banora with Tseng to try and find out if anyone knew what might have happened. We found out you both had deserted.”

“I was promoted to First class and me and Sephiroth were ordered to find and kill you.” By this point Zack wasn’t even in the church with us. His eyes were glazed, lost in his memories. Aerith moved closer to his other side and grabbed his free hand.

“Genesis sent a bunch of clones of himself to attack HQ, they were defeated and we tracked down Hollander. Genesis and Sephiroth fought while I went after Hollander but Angeal knocked me down into the slums. I met Aerith for the first time when I fell through the roof and landed in the flowers. I got back to HQ to find Genesis attacking, me and Angeal stop him only for the two of them to disappear again.”

“I was later sent to a mission to Modeoheim when Genesis had been spotted and that was the mission I met Spike. I ran into Genesis and fought him. I thought he was dead because he threw himself into the reactor. When we reached Modeoheim we found Hollander and Angeal. Hollander ran so I sent Cloud after him. Angeal summoned a clone and merged with the damn thing. Made himself a fucking monster and forced my hand.” He spits each word like their venom in his mouth. His breathing is fast and raspy. There’s nothing I can do but support him and wait for my happy smiling Zack to come back. He should never look like this, it breaks my heart.

“I tried to stop him, bring him back but nothing I did worked so I had no choice but to kill him and he passed his sword on to me. I heard that Genesis was still alive and making more clones which were in Midgar so I went back to protect Aerith. There was a clone of Angeal that was protecting her so I left it there. The mission to Nibelheim came next. What a fucking nightmare.” The laugh that followed was harsh and humorless.

“We ran into Genesis and he explained what was wrong with him. The side effect I was talking about earlier, it was degradation. His body was falling apart from the inside out. On a mission not too far before all this, Sephiroth told me a story. How he, Genesis and Angeal were sparring one day, things were starting to get a little out of control so Angeal stepped in to stop it from going too far. Genesis did something that caused the broadsword Angeal was holding to break and one of the pieces clipped Genesis in the shoulder. The wound refused to heal and that when he found out about the degradation.”

“He started to slowly descend into madness as his body failed. Angeal had been going through the same thing but at a slower rate. The wound that wouldn’t heal, a wing eventually sprouted from it. I don’t know how but Angeal ended up with one as well, a white one to Genesis’ black one. Was beautiful, I tried to tell him it didn’t make him a monster but he wouldn’t believe me. Genesis was too far gone to try and reason with by the time we met him Nibelheim. He told us what was wrong with him, told Sephiroth about the project and said he needed Sephiroth’s cells to cure the degradation. He was the one who called Sephiroth the perfect monster and Sephiroth refused to help. You know what happens after that.”

Zack shook off my hand and dragged his own down his face. “How do you know if the Degradation has started?” Angeal asked looking a little shell shocked.

I took over for Zack. “Every injury that you receive will heal slower and slower until they just stop healing altogether. It’s already there; it just hasn’t gotten to a deadly point yet.”

“Can it be stopped?” Sephiroth asked. It was the first time he had spoken since we started retelling. He was a little paler than usual and seemed somewhat dazed but his eyes and voice were clear. I smiled at him.

“That’s why we’re here. Genesis was telling the truth, your cells and now mine as well will heal them. I don’t exactly know how but we always come back with our enhancements and memories from our previous lives. I was directly injected with Jenova cells the same way you were, the only difference is you grew with them, it’s why your hair and eyes are the way they are. Zack is as good as he is because of all that additional experience; multiple lifetimes of fighting will do that. I just need to build up this body because unlike Zack whose body is already enhanced and built for fighting mine is not yet. Me and you are the only one apart of Project S right now, I can’t say the same about them and Project G. We’ll worry about Deepground when we go after Hollander.”

Genesis jumped up from his seat startling me slightly and I had my sword half way out of its sheath before I realized what I had done. I pushed it back in but kept my hand on the hilt. The he started ranting. I had to push every emotion to the back of my head and wall them off. I had no idea if he was going to attack or not.

“Just lovely, a mini Sephiroth here to save us all. Looks like you have to share your Hero title with someone else dear.” Genesis sneered. My body moved before I thought about it.

…

Genesis was scared for the first time in his life. Nothing frightened him except losing the two people he loves most. He covered that fear with snark and harsh words. Things he realized he really shouldn’t have said when he suddenly had a giant sword pointed at his throat. Strife face was closed down, his eyes were lit with a blue fire and his voice was as cold as ice.

“Shut the fuck up Genesis. I am not, will never be and don’t want to be a hero. The only one who deserves that title is Zack. He sacrificed his life so a useless grunt could live. Are you willing to sacrifice everything you are to save someone? Do you love someone more than you love your own life. That’s what being a hero is in my eyes. I survived and had to kill Sephiroth so many times in my first life, I didn’t want to, I hated myself every time I watched him disappear back into the Lifestream.”

“Stop acting like a spoilt brat Genesis and think. We want to help, we don’t want to kill you, we want you guys to have a long happy life and this is our last chance to do it. If we fail this time it over Gaia will cease to exist. Please Genesis we can’t help you if you won’t let us.” The broken pleading tone that had snuck its way into Cloud’s voice nearly killed Genesis. He didn’t mean to hurt the kid. He tended to fall back on his public persona when he was uncomfortable.

“Whatever you want precious; just stop looking at me like I kicked your puppy.” He said gently. Cloud started giggling hysterically and had everyone looking at him like he had three heads and a couple extra limbs on top of that. He calmed down after a moment and looked at Zack. He pointed at him and said ‘Puppy’ which set both of them and Aerith off. Still chuckling Zack approached Cloud and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. Time to call it a night Sunshine. We’ve gotten through the worst of it and we have all day tomorrow to talk.

The three Firsts all watched the two boys, a little envious at how clearly devoted they were to each other. Gazing at each other with soft smiles and loving eyes. Aerith covered a knowing smile behind her hand, she was so very happy for them. Soon enough they’d all be happy together like they were meant to be. Tseng stayed quiet happy with this new knowledge. He knew he needed more information to work with but he had his Oath Brother and no matter what Cloud was now family and would be doubly so once he got Rufus where he wanted him. Life was certainly looking up for them all.

Before the five guys left they instructed Tseng they needed a trusted scientist and hacker as soon as he could find them. They all gave Aerith a hug, even the three firsts, and promised to be back soon to visit.

Sephiroth invited Zack and Cloud up for some tea and the use of his guest room for the night. It was an odd feeling but he didn’t want the two boys in a different part of the building. To his relief they accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Sephiroth’s apartment wasn’t anything like I imagined it would be, not that I imagined where he lived very often but I had been curious. It was comfortable; the living room and hall were covered with a soft blue-gray carpet, the walls were off white, the overstuffed couch and chair were dark blue, he had two large bookshelves overflowing with books and weapons; both decorative and functional hanging on the walls and the coffee table and end tables were a beautiful polished dark wood.

As soon as we were through the door, Genesis pulled off his coat and hung it on a coat rack just inside the door. Genesis threw himself on the couch in a heap, Angeal leaned the Buster sword against the wall next to the coat rack and sat next to Genesis. Zack went to the kitchen and Sephiroth disappeared into one of the rooms down the hall. They were all so comfortable here and I felt a little awkward. I was too worn out to care though so I toed off my boots, put Tsurugi next to Angeal’s sword and curled myself into the extremely comfortable chair.

I listened to Zack moving around the kitchen and the two Firsts rustling about while they got comfortable. I must have dozed off because I never heard Sephiroth enter the room but I could now hear Zack teasing Sephiroth, which was a little surreal, quietly. “You’re so much nicer than you are given credit for, Seph, letting Spike take your chair.”

Zack moved back to the kitchen before Sephiroth could reply to his teasing. He must have been on tea duty. I didn’t move or open my eyes when I spoke. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take your chair.”

“Relax Cloud; It’s not going to kill me to give up my chair for a short time.” Sephiroth said pleasantly.

I sighed and burrowed deeper into the cushions. “Thank Odin, I don’t think I have the energy to move and this chair is too comfy for me to even want to.” The fabric smelled of spiced apples and that put some pleasing images in my head. Genesis smelled of sweet Banora Apples probably because of his preference for the fruit and Sephiroth smelled almost spicy, like sweets that are made to have a slight kick and make your taste buds tingle with the heat.

It made for an interesting combination and I could clearly picture Sephiroth sitting in this same spot; _that infamous coat hung up for the evening. Straps, belts and accessories; nowhere to be seen.  Bare chested, leather pants hugging narrow hips and miles of milky white skin on display. He’d be relaxing, reading a book when Genesis plucks the book out of his hands. He’d place it gently on the small table next to them and gracefully lower himself onto Sephiroth’s lap, straddling those long lean legs. Elegant fingers would wind their way through fiery red strands, fisting tightly and pulling back to exposed a long line of creamy skin perfect for marking. Pale pink lips and pearly white teeth would kiss, nip and suck bright red, possessive marks; forcing breathless moans from a newly marked throat, grass green eyes darkening to pure emerald with lust and fingers gripping broad shoulders, his blunt nails leaving crescent shaped grooves in flawless skin…._ I came back to myself and could hear Zack snickering. I cracked open an eye and glared at him for interrupting my very pleasant daydream.         

“I know that look, what were you thinking about” He grinned at me and while he may not have known the specifics, he certainly knew the subject. I almost lost myself in my daydreams again when I tried to picture Zack with them as well.

_He’d come up behind Genesis, one hand on his shoulder the other cupping his chin to tip his head back just a little further. Zack would fuck his way into Genesis’ mouth with his own tongue, licking at every sensitive spot and coaxing the others tongue into his own mouth so he could suck on it, mimicking other activities he’d like to do. Genesis’ moans would be muffled by Zack’s mouth, his hips rolling and grinding down onto Sephiroth’s lap._

I felt a poke to my cheek and focused on Zack’s leering face. It’s a good thing I could control my facial expressions because I was losing control of my thoughts, also a good thing I was currently curled up because there was no way I could hide the effect my daydreams had on me. I would not act like the 16 year old boy I looked like. “I’ll tell you later.” He nodded and scooped me up in his arms, sitting down with me on his lap and handed me a cup that had been placed on the side table.

I eyed our three companions while my tea cooled to a drinkable level. Sephiroth had changed while I got comfortable and seeing him without his battle gear was a little disarming but wholly enjoyable. It was the first time I’d ever seen him in anything other than black and silver. He had on dark red sleep pants and a long sleeve black shirt. Relaxation was a good look on all of them. Soft smiles and murmured conversations about work were shared while Zack and I basked in the normalcy of the moment.  

I took a sip of the tea, not my preferred drink but it would do and Zack had made it perfectly. It reminded me a bit of Cid and I missed the gang a bit. Tifa’s mothering, Cid’s foul mouth, Nanaki’s wisdom, Barrett’s tough love attitude and Vincent… “Shit.”

“What’s wrong Cloud?” Zack asked worriedly.

“Vincent. Chaos is going to kill us for not waking him as soon as we could.” Zack groaned.

“Do we have to wake that damn vampire up? He likes to threaten me with that gun way too much.” He whined.

I let out a quiet laugh. “If you’d stop calling him ‘our friendly neighborhood vampire’ he’d stop. Then again you do have a bad habit of annoying him. One day it’s not going to be a gun in your face it’s going to be Chaos’ claws in your ass.” I laughed again at his mock shiver of fear. Because of what Chaos is I believe he knew everything from every life but I had never asked and neither Chaos nor Vincent had offered to tell, so we let it be. That and we found out Aerith could control Chaos better than Vincent, there’s nothing better than a demon in love.

“But Cloudy…” He whined again.

“Do you want to tell Aerith we’re not going to wake Vincent for another couple of months?” He shook his head dramatically at me.

“We’ll get a hold of Tseng in the morning I’m sure he could come up with a way to get someone out to the mansion to wake him.” I said conclusively.

“I am terribly sorry to interrupt, but who is Vincent?”

“No you’re not Gen and I’m sorry, I had forgotten a you guys were even there. Those two I expect to be quiet but you usually don’t go more than a few minutes without talking.” Zack was amused by Genesis’ pout at being ignored and I had to fight down the urge to tell him he looked adorable.

“Well, no I’m not all that sorry and it’s been a long and enlightening night. So are you going to tell us who Vincent is or not?”

“Vincent Valentine, ex-Turk; and before you say that’s impossible, it’s not. Vincent was the one I was talking about earlier. He’s the one who could tell you more about your mother Sephiroth. He was her bodyguard and fell in love with her, I don’t know the whole story but she ended up marrying Hojo. When the experiments started going wrong Vincent tried to stop Hojo and he killed Vincent and then used him as a test subject. He’s the host to a demon called Chaos. He’s pretty much like a SOLDIER and Turk combined with a nasty split personality.”

“Is he..?” Sephiroth, while expressionless, could not hide the light of hope in his eyes.

“Your father? I’m sorry but we don’t know. This will sound really bad but in the grand scheme of things, we never bothered to find out. It wasn’t in any research document we ever found and just wasn’t important and if we had found out I’m not sure what difference it would have made at the time. I don’t think any of those Sephiroth's would have listened or cared. You can ask Vincent if he knows and if he doesn’t know we’d be more than happy this time to help you find out.” What I didn’t say was Jenova would have let him care or listen. He’d find out about the puppets eventually but not tonight.

“That is understandable and if it comes down to it, than I will gladly accepts your offer.” He answered solemnly.

“Are you really scared of that little slip of a girl?” I was glad Genesis asked that and lightened the mood.

“Gen, man, you have no clue. She could seriously kick all our asses.” Sephiroth arched a brow incredulously as Genesis and Angeal looked amused at Zack’s horrified expression.

“Aerith is very proficient with a staff for one; she is like mother/big sister/best friend all wrapped up together in a sweet pretty package, so laying a hand on her is a no-no. All you can do is run if you piss her off because if you do something to make her mad enough to pull out her staff and then try to lay just one finger on her I will take Tsurugi and make you a pin cushion.”

Genesis looked affronted at the accusation that he might do something to harm Aerith. “I would never do anything to harm a hair on her head. She’s an absolute sweetheart.”

“Good because you do not want to be on the wrong end of her staff, trust me.” Zack said remembering the last time she had been truly pissed at him. That was not a line of thought to go down because Zack got himself killed and when we returned again she chased him around the church with her staff and tried to shove it up his ass literally. I helped to pin him for her since I was on her side that time, what he did was supremely stupid. She broke down and cried after.

“Wouldn’t want to be on the other end of Tsurugi like that either. I’ve seen what you can do.” I snorted at the red head.

“No you haven’t. I have the skills, knowledge and enhancements but I said before I need to rebuild the strength and endurance to use it all. I can keep up with Zack to a point but it wears me out.”

“I would very much like to see what you can do when you’re at your best.” Sephiroth said pointedly.           

“Absolutely.” I’d always wondered what it would be like to fight the General while he was sane; would there be any difference? “We’ll have to do one-on-one.” I felt more than heard Zack’s laughter and knew his mind had gone to the slums. “One day me and Zack will have to take on the three of you.” He just kept laughing and I elbowed him in the ribs for putting the image of ,four of the sexiest men on the planet, hot and sweating....and fuck I had a problem again. “I think it’s time to call it a night. We’ll start planning tomorrow and answering any other questions you can think of.”

I jumped up off Zack, said my goodnights and deposited my cup in the sink before following behind Zack to the guest room; he evidently knew where it was. We didn’t bother with the light. I stood next to the bed and waited, the door shut with a nearly silent click and he came and stood behind me. “Strip.” The command was low and rough, betraying his own feelings and it made my skin prickle and tighten. This was not going to be a night of gentle loving, we both too turned on and desperate for that.

I could feel the heat radiating off Zack’s body as I stripped every last piece of clothing off my body. “Lay down, on your stomach with your hands above your head.” I willingly complied; lying flat on my stomach, my hands above my head, and wrist over wrist. The sound of Zack’s clothes whispering against his skin and then hitting the floor made me more aware of my cock, hard and aching trapped between my stomach and the soft blanket beneath me.

Finally I felt the bed dip with his weight as he knelt next to me. A callused hand glided its way from my ankle, up my calf and thigh. Fingers brushed the inside of my thigh and over the crease of my ass. His hand continued up over my spine and into my hair. He gripped the hair at the back of my head and pulled, the pain making my breath stutter and my stomach to tighten.

Zack spread my legs farther apart and moved to kneel between them. Keeping that painfully pleasurable grip on my hair, he parted the cheek of my ass and two slick fingers breached me. The slight burn adding to the pleasure I was already feeling, but there was so much more to come. He leaned over me and I could feel the smooth skin of his chest against my back.

His lips brushed the shell of my ear when he spoke. “Tell me Cloud, what exactly were you thinking about while I was making tea?” He breath tickled my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. I told him everything I had daydreamed about, every detail but it hadn’t been much so I expanded on it. I told him about wanting to watch as he and Sephiroth pinned Genesis between the two of them, torturing and teasing. I wanted to watch Zack finger Genesis open and then watch Genesis fuck himself on Sephiroth. I wanted so many dirty, filthy things and I conveyed them all in a harsh panting whisper way too aware that the very men we were fantasizing about weren’t too far away.

His fingers never stopped moving; never stopped rubbing, thrusting and stretching. Never once did he hit that spot I wanted him to, just teased and kept me on edge. I whined low in my throat when he pulled his fingers away, once long ago I had been ashamed and embarrassed by the noises he could force from me but not anymore, the sound was cut off instantly when the blunt head of his cock nudged my entrance.

I reveled in the burn, sharp and incessant, as he stretched me wide open. He was average in length but so very thick and I was so sensitive that I could feel every bump, ridge and vein. The slow glide causes him to constantly brush that bundle of nerves and I couldn’t stop the long low moan of pleasure. He moves the hand that was still in my hair and covered my mouth to muffle the sounds. Anywhere else and he would allow me to scream loud enough for all to hear.

Zack’s breathing was steady, controlled but still harsh and once he was fully sheathed inside me he started speaking; all the while keeping a slow steady pace. “We need to get all our supplies again and as soon as I have the chance I am going to chain you up with all three of them watching and then I am going to break you apart and show them exactly what you like. They only got a small taste after our spar but having their eyes on us while I make you kneel before me, shit, I wanted to fuck your face right then.”

I whined behind his hand because he know I would have let him and enjoyed it the whole time; I would have come in my pants as well if he ordered me to. He picked up the pace a little and instead of rubbing that spot with every thrust he was jabbing it harder and harder. “I am going to show them exactly how to control you like this and watch as each of them fucks you senseless. I bet the General already know what to do and is very good at it.” I was so close; I was sobbing into his hand, trying to shove myself back onto his dick. My entrance fluttered around him every time he thrust back into me and my cock was throbbing and weeping. He wouldn’t let me move. One hand was clamped onto my hip in a punishing grip.

“We are going to take our turns with you and fill you up so good and you are going to love every minute of it.” That was it, I was begging behind his hand _please,_ and _fuck me_ and _Zack_ over and over again. The words were muffled but he understood and fucked into me as hard as he could. My thoughts we a jumbled mess as the pleasure built to an unbearable level.

“Come, now.” He demands and bites the crease of my neck and shoulder. That little bit of added pain on top of the command and I couldn’t have resisted if I wanted. My body tensed and I let go as pleasure fill me and overflowed. I could feel Zack’s dick twitch and jerk inside me as he came and he rocked his hips easing us through our orgasm and dragging it out a little longer.

Zack slipped out of me gently and flopped over on his back, pulling me half on top of him so my head was just under his chin and I could hear his heartbeat. “I love you Cloudy.” Words that never failed to fill me with warmth were said so sincerely. I propped myself up on my arms so I could look down into his heavy lidded, sleepy eyes. “You know Zack, no matter what happens I will always love you even if we’re not together.”

He cupped my face and rubbed his thumb over my cheek bone. “What are you worried about?” He asked frowning.

“I’m worried they won’t like the idea, you could end up with Angeal and they’ll be hurt or someone ends up heartbroken.”

“Tell me something; why do you want this? You don’t have feelings for Genesis or Angeal.”

“You’re wrong, somewhat. I love you and I love Sephiroth, he loves Genesis and Angeal, Genesis loves the both of them and Angeal loves you and them. I care about Genesis because he loves Sephiroth and cares about you and he makes them happy; I care about Angeal because he love you and them and makes all of you happy. That alone would be enough for me but I could easily see myself loving all of you. I’m just worried about jealousies or someone getting left out. Relationships like what we want are hard but I know I wouldn’t be completely happy without you and you wouldn’t be completely happy without me or Angeal.” I wanted to be happy like that for once in my lives but I was so scared to hope it could work.

“Stop worrying for once. I’m not going anywhere and I think things will work out fine, I’ve got a good feeling about this so just trust me. We have enough to worry about without adding more on top of it all. Now go to sleep.” I smiled and gave him a chaste loving kiss. I let the sound of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

…

As soon as the two boys left the room and they heard the bedroom door close, they looked at each other bemused. They were so obvious it was funny so instead of sticking around and waiting to hear noises they really shouldn’t be hearing; they retreated to Sephiroth's room which was soundproof.

Years together left the three of them comfortable. They moved around the room in a well-known dance, shedding clothes and donning nightwear; too tired and overwhelmed to think of intimate things, the new knowledge sat heavily on their minds. Genesis sat on the end of the bed, quietly watching his loves dress. Angeal noticed his reticence. “Genesis, what’s wrong? You’ve been withdrawn and haven’t quoted Loveless in hours.” Sephiroth, who’d already been ready for bed, looked up from braiding his hair.

“I just… Everything they’ve said is just so unreal and I don’t want to believe it but watching Zack today, it’s like he aged a decade overnight and this cadet who we’ve never heard of, who should have only been here a short time can keep up with him. I can’t keep my thoughts in one place we are dying and Seph could possibly lose his mind and destroy the world. All we are is experiments and yes we love each other but who loves us for more than what we can do for them. I adored Loveless for so long and compared the three of us to the characters but they end so tragically. All I see is Cloud, so angry at me and broken and I don’t want to end up like he told us.”

Sephiroth and Angeal sat to either side and hugged Genesis close. Sephiroth put two fingers under Genesis’ chin and tipped his head back so he could look him in the eyes. “I’ll tell you what I observed today and maybe that will help. Cloud wasn’t angry with you it’s was his words and how inadequate he felt when he was hailed as a hero. He’s angry with himself and guilty, so many people he’s cared for have died and he never could save them, he afraid he won’t be able to this time either; and I think we’re in that category as well, even if it’s only because Zack cares about us but I don’t think that’s it at all. Zack acts a bit more maturely but he treats us no differently than any other time. I don’t think we have to worry about anyone not loving us for ourselves. They could have just decided to kill us and save themselves the trouble but they were completely honest and are working to save us.”

He took a breath, it’s the most he’s had to speak in years but it needs to be said. “Cloud has offered his own blood to help save the two of you, which means needles and labs and scientist, even after four years of torture and experimentation he’s still willing go through with it to save you and Angeal.”

“Yes but you’ve been going through something similar for much longer.” Angeal pointed out.

“Exactly.. That’s how I know he must care a little at least because I wouldn’t offer to go through all that willingly unless it was for you two or Zack.”

“You do have a point.” Genesis conceded, somewhat calmer than he had been.

“You and Angeal and not going to die, I am not going to go insane and it’s about time you find something else to obsess over. What I am going to do is trust them and help as much as possible because the planet is relying on three people and they can use all the help offered. That and we owe them for saving our lives.”

“They haven’t yet.” Genesis said.

“Do you really doubt they are going to do what they said they would?” Genesis smiled gently and shook his head. He kissed them both and climbed up on the bed to lie down. Angeal slid under the covers, pulling Genesis to him and wrapping his arms around the smaller male. Sephiroth turned the light off and crawled in on the other side of Genesis wrapping his long arms around both his lovers and sighing contently.

…

Sephiroth woke at 5:30 in the morning, his body's natural alarm clock alerting him that it was time to get up and no matter how much he wished to just stay in bed he would be able to go back to sleep. It would also be polite to make breakfast for his guests. So he slid silently from the bed and left the room. The first thing he noticed was the smell of fresh coffee, so someone beside himself was awake. Peeking into the living room he spotted Cloud seated at one of the large windows, with one leg drawn up, close to his body with a cup of coffee resting on his knee. His eyes were unfocused and he looked so unbearably sad. “Cloud, are you alright?” Sephiroth asked trying not to startle the boy.

Cloud turned his head to answer Sephiroth but as soon as he laid eyes on the General, he snorted and had to hide a smile behind his coffee cup. “I’m fine. You’re up early; I hope I didn’t wake you.”  Sephiroth gave the blonde a curious look but didn’t push it, just glad that he wasn’t looking so sad anymore.

“No, I am always up at this time. Come talk to me while I make breakfast.” He waved for Cloud to follow. He sat at the table and watched Sephiroth make his own cup of coffee and gather whatever ingredients he needed to cook with. “Is there something specific you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes but I’d rather be talking to you for that. I just want to know about you right now.” Sephiroth replied a little distracted.

Cloud frowned. “But you already know about me.”

“No, I know facts of you from your first life and some minor details about you; I don’t know anything about you. Likes and dislikes simple things that people overlook and take for granted.”

“Uh...I have no idea what to say. You already know where I’m from and about my mother and non-existent father, you know about Rufus and Lazard. I’m really not that interesting.” He said thoughtfully.

“I am very sure that’s not true. You’ve been through more than any person alive except for Zack and Aerith. All of it shaped you into the person you are right now and I find you very interesting.” Sephiroth looked over his shoulder to see a pink dusting across the cadet’s nose and cheeks; and that was an interesting reaction to  what he said, he was only being honest and it’s wasn’t every day you met someone who was from the future.

There was a slight hesitation as he thought and then Cloud began to speak. “I’ll tell you something I didn’t get the chance to tell you last night. I had to kill you a total of three times in my first life. I don’t really count the first time because it was a fluke, I never should have been able to get the drop on you. The second time was a facsimile, a puppet, under complete control of Jenova. After the second time I had thought it was over and I hated myself. I had failed; you, Zack and Aerith all dead. The Turks had dropped the plate on Sector 7 and ShinRa was in shambles. I had my friends but I was so afraid of losing anyone else that I pushed everyone away.”

“I started a delivery service, I just wanted to be normal, to get away from everyone calling me a hero when I wasn’t and I used my work to run. Something happened and the Lifestream became tainted and affected so many people, we called it Geostigma and it was an unkillable virus that was killing people. I was dying and so was Rufus. He found out some information about someone trying to bring you back and there were three remnants of you running around and eventually they succeeded in bringing you back.”

“That was the last time I fought you. I watched you dissolve into the Lifestream and at the end I just felt empty. All of that was the beginning of me becoming like I am now. When I was 14 I worshipped you and had such a huge crush. I joined SOLDIER because I wanted to be like you. The first time I had to kill you nearly killed me; literally, I eventually grew out of the hero worship after I was called a hero. The third time I was empty, just surviving.” He stopped talking for a moment when Sephiroth set a plate in front of him. He took a bite and smiles his thanks.

“It took another lifetime to truly figure out who I was and it took many more for Aerith and Zack to help me be more open. I have learned to forgive myself and to not shut everyone out. I let myself feel now but every once in a while I tend to regress without thinking about it.”

“I’m glad that Zack and Aerith were there for you.” Sephiroth replied. Half way through their meal Genesis and Angeal appeared. Sephiroth got up and reheated their food and the rest of the meal was eaten in companionable silence. When dishes were put away and drinks refilled, the two new arrivals were looking much more alive. “So what were we talking about?” Genesis asked around a yawn.

“I finished telling Sephiroth about the last of my life and if you want to know just have him fill you in later. Now you had something else on your mind?”

Sephiroth had something he wanted to ask but wasn’t sure how to word it properly. “Yes,” He said slowly. “I’m sure this isn’t going to come out like I want it to but I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Just say what you need to say I promise I won’t take any offense without clearing a misunderstanding up first and I’m pretty sure there’s nothing you can ask that I won’t answer.”

“Why do you treat us like friends? How do you do it?” Genesis and Angeal watched quietly, curious about that as well.

“Ah...You know how I said I had a massive crush on you back then? Well what you don’t know is this is the first time we’ve ever held a conversation, there’s a reason for that. In every life previously, by the time we’ve been sent there, your support had already been gone and beyond the point of being saved. Insanity has a look and you’ve always had it until now. If you don’t talk, your looks are the biggest indicator. Your eyes are clear, you’re not unnaturally pale, your cheeks aren’t sunken in and you don’t have dark circles under your eyes. You look healthy.”

Cloud took a sip of his coffee and shrugged. “Combine all that with the way you act and talk and it’s not hard to know you’re not him, not really. I had assumed we were friends though, you did invite me into your home after everything I told you last night, unless you were trying not to offend me in any way and would like me to leave. I would understand if you’re not comfortable with me being here.” The end of his sentence trailed off with his uncertainty.

Sephiroth scowled at the boy. This was not the way he had expected the conversation. Then something odd happened. His personality completely switched and he visibly brightened. “You know Seph, if you want to intimidate me you should go but your battle gear on then I might think about it. Right now I can’t decide whether you’re cute or adorable right now. Then again the gear just makes you look hot and I think that was the point when you chose to wear it.” Genesis was laughing uproariously and Angeal was smiling broadly. Cloud cocked his head slightly. “Same with the hair.”

By now even Sephiroth was smiling. “You’re partly right; the other part was because Hojo always thought the coat and my hair were unnecessary.”  

“I always wondered how the hell you fight without cutting off some or all of your hair.”                                                     

Sephiroth looked into his nearly empty cup sheepishly. Genesis quelled his laughter enough to comment. “He has. When he was younger and it just started getting long, he chopped a huge chunk off during a spar. He spent a year after that learning how to fight without it getting in the way.” Cloud’s eyes were wide and sparkling with amusement.

Zack sleepily shuffled his way into the kitchen grumbling about how loud they all were. Sephiroth vacated his seat for Zack to take. He placed a plate and a cup of coffee in front of Zack. He gulped down half of his coffee and looked up at Cloud who was sitting across from him.

“Cloud, buddy, what’s wrong?” Zack reached across the table and grabbed Cloud by his chin. Zack frowned at the blonde, his eyes had darkened to twilight blue and he sighed in frustration. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth were undoubtedly confused; everything had been fine, so why would Zack think that something was wrong?

“I don’t know what happened or what you’re thinking but whatever it is we can fix it. I can’t help you though unless you get out of your own head. Please,” He implored desperately. Cloud’s eyes lightened to their usual shade and focused on Zack.

“I’m sorry Zack. I just...I didn’t mean...I should go.” He got up and darted to the bedroom, dressed rapidly and was out the door in moments. Zack just sat in shock, that wasn’t what normally happened when Cloud came out of an episode. He turned to his three friends, “What the hell happened?”          

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided this fic is going to be apart of a series of fics, non-related. Each one will be a sort of 'what if'. Each one will have different pairings, different or multiple people going back to change things and events changes. Some might be a little cracky but only because I want to have fun with these guys. I have way too many things I want to write but they all won't fit in this one fic. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to see hit me up and I'll consider them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 

_Zack turned to his three friends, “So what the hell happened?”_

“Nothing everything was fine.” Genesis protested. “Want to tell us what we missed?”

Zack sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Did you notice anything odd about Cloud when you were talking to him?”

“Yes.” Sephiroth answered definitively.

“What?”

“His personality. It wasn’t a huge noticeable difference but I’m guessing that if it were anyone else they probably wouldn’t have noticed the difference.” Angeal told Zack.

What were you talking about when it happened?”

Genesis and Angeal let Sephiroth explain. “I wanted to know how he could be so friendly with us after everything that’s happened. He told us but then seemed to be under the impression that we were uncomfortable with or didn’t want him here.”

“And you said?”

“Nothing. He didn’t give us much time to and that’s when it happened. He immediately began talking like nothing had occurred.” Sephiroth shrugged, still unsure about what had happened to the blonde.

“Shit,” Zack said absentmindedly. After all of the things Cloud had been worrying about last night he had to get this into his head as well. It’s not like Zack didn’t understand his concerns he’d had doubts as well but when they didn’t really act any differently after they all left the church, Zack decided they were fine and would have said something if not. But Cloud didn’t always think logically, not about his feelings anyway.

Zack sighed again and ruffled his hair. “You know how he said he took my personality and blended it, making it his own? Well he no longer thinks he’s me but he has a defense mechanism, a mask so to speak, when something hurts him emotionally or makes him feel vulnerable he takes on that personality again to shield himself. It’s not like before though he doesn’t forget who he is or think he’s someone else just hides himself away and it only happens around people he doesn’t know very well.” He explained.

“Will he be okay Pup?” Angeal asked receiving a small smile and a nod in return. “Should we look for him?”

“No Cloud can take care of himself I just wish I had thought to get him a PHS yesterday then I wouldn’t worry. If he’s not back in a few hours than I’ll look for him, there are only a few places he’d be.”

“I will help, it is my fault he left in the first place.”

Zack shook his head. “It’s not your fault Seph, just a misunderstanding.”

“I should have been clearer, I do enjoy his presence, it was very refreshing conversing with him earlier. Cloud is somewhat of an enigma; he is wise and yet still very naive.” Sephiroth told them as he thought back on their conversation. “I feel sympathy for very few people and listening to him tell the rest of his life story was almost physically painful. Did you know he had a crush on me?” Zack grinned and nodded.

“I would normally feel very uncomfortable with someone telling me something like that but the way he said made feel a little flattered. I think it’s because he doesn’t look at me like I’m better than him.”

Zack pointed his fork at Sephiroth, still grinning. “I wish you guys could have met him back then. You were his hero and his crush on you was adorably awkward but he never tried to wheedle any information on you, out of me and that first mission we went on together you were just his superior. Back then he was full of life and determination. When he failed to get into SOLDIER he was devastated. Too damn stubborn to give up so he became infantry.” Zack huffed and shook his head in amusement; his audience captivated.

“He used to have such bad motion sickness but the ‘copter crash barely fazed him, he just sucked it up and matched me step for step all the way to town. He was clumsy and enthusiastic and shy; took me forever to get him to call me by name. Now he’s withdrawn and he may have gained back some of his enthusiasm, but he’ll never be the same. He looks down on himself and has no idea how beautiful he is or selfless or powerful.”

Genesis scoffed in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t seem like the type of person to be arrogant but how can he not know he looks like...that, not to even get into the rest of it?”

Zack snorted. “What you think he was showing off when he was walking around shirtless yesterday?” Genesis nodded and shrugged, “And this morning.”

“He felt comfortable and he doesn’t think anyone would look at him like that. He has a hard time believing that I’m attracted to him since I had started out dating Aerith.” He got a few raised eyebrows for that.

“How did the two of you end up together if you don’t mind telling us?” Zack waved Angeal’s question away. He had no problem telling them anything they wanted to know. He wanted them to know everything and so did Cloud.

“Ask whatever you want, we have nothing to hide nor are we ashamed. That is not a pretty story but it was because of Hojo. Four years of torture and isolation, we only had each other and comforting each other turned into more. I’m not going into everything we went through; that’s one nightmare I won’t willingly relive. Me and him being together was bound to happen eventually though. I loved Aerith, still do, but not the way we both needed and I didn’t understand that at the time. I was comfortable with her and our relationship was easy.”

“Me and Cloud didn’t get to have a relationship in our first life and after I died...I got to watch him from the Lifestream; every time he hid and broke down, every time he hopped on Fenrir and tried to outrun his demons and when he ended up with Geostigma and I thought he was going to die, it broke my fucking heart.” He shook the depressing thoughts from his head and forced down the unshed tears.

“In the next life we were able to have a relationship and I figured out how much different it was with Cloud. He was complicated and a challenge and exciting...he’s one of the people that make me truly happy.” Zack didn’t mention the other three were counted as well. “I’m rambling but I just wanted you to understand Cloud may be broken but all the pieces are there and I’m slowly putting them back together, I think you guys are all I need to finishing helping him heal.”

“What can we do to help?” Sephiroth entreated. He had the strongest urge to help Cloud as much as the blonde was helping them. At this point they all owed both Zack and Cloud their lives.

“That’s easy, be his friend. He’s very easy to get along with he loves to spar, has an affinity for weapons and mechanics, like to read in his free time and has more honor and loyalty that Angeal.”

“Oh dear Gaia, please tell me he doesn’t come with the lectures.” Genesis said despairingly.

Zack laughed lightly remembering many of his mentor’s lectures. “No he’s usually a lot like Seph. Doesn’t talk much unless you get him on a subject he enjoys.” Zack paused and cocked his head as he heard a PHS ringing. It was his so he ran to the room to answer it.

A few minutes later he reemerged. “Time to get dressed, that was Tseng; he said that Cloud had been in his office and he needs us down there as soon as we can manage.”

…

I panicked when there was no answer to my concerns. So I retreated to the back of my mind where it was safer and let Zack’s pseudo personality take over. I watched myself interact with them; Genesis’ uninhibited laughter was beautiful, as was Sephiroth’s sheepish expression and Angeal’s fond smile.

It had occurred to me in the church that they may not like me for some of the things I’ve done, even if it was in past lives, but it had been an insignificant thought then. I should have kept it in mind and insisted Zack and I go back to his place last night. It hurt to think they didn’t feel comfortable and I didn’t know what to do, being with Zack put me in close proximity to them.

When Zack pulled me from my serene place I left. I swear I didn’t run, I promised, but I would hurt them any more either so it was easier to leave and that was probably for the best; no one stopped me. I made my way back to the barracks where I grabbed a fresh set of clothes, ignoring the few cadets there, and went to the communal showers to clean up and change. Black tee-shirt, Black cargos and boots; I missed my old uniform.

The Turk floor and Tseng’s office was next. Sneaking up there was nothing, I’d gotten some training from the best there were after all. Reno and Rude were there. Reno sprawled out in a chair, in that boneless way only he could pull off and Rude stood leaning against a wall like a silent sentry. Both jumped to attention, ready to attack as soon the door clicked closed.

Tseng was bent over the desk a pen in hand. He didn’t even look up when he addressed me. “Cloud I have been expecting you.”

“I’m sure, you always were very perceptive.” I spied the other from the corner of my eye, Rude’s fists clenched tightly and Reno with his Mag Rod out, both willing to try and take me out at a moment's notice. I don’t know what he heard in my voice, I thought I had everything hidden away well but this was Tseng and one good look at me or anyone and he always just knew.

He was out of his chair and less than an arm's length away before I could say anything. “Kuraudo, watashi no otōto wa, nani ga machigatte iru nodesu ka?” (Cloud, my brother, what is wrong?)

I may love Zack but I wasn’t sure this was something I could talk to him about. This Tseng was not my Tseng but he would always be himself and one day I would the type of relationship with him we once had.For now though I knew he would keep what was said to himself. “Watashi wa nokoshite imashita. Watashi wa karera ga watashi ni narete iru to wa omoimasen.” (I had to leave. I do not think they are comfortable with me.)

He looked thoughtful and then knowing. “Sōdesu ka. Anata wa sorera o aishimasu. Anata ga osorete iru sorera no subete to wa,node, anata no kako o hanarete pusshu shimasu.” (I see. You love them. All of them and you are afraid to be pushed away because of your past.)

I snorted a watery laugh. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you’re psychic. Right as always but there’s more to it than that. If it makes them happy or more comfortable than I’ll be fine, just need to pull myself together.” He smiled the warmth showing in his dark brown eyes.

“I needed to speak with you but i was just going to call. Did you need somewhere to hide for now?” I gave him a bemused look; leave it to Tseng to offer to hide me from my problems.

“No I needed to get away and I also needed to speak with you, figured I’d kill two birds.” He retook his seat and waved at a chair in front of his desk. I unsheathed Tsurugi but didn’t move. Reno was looking between me and his boss with wide eyes but hadn’t eased his stance, I couldn’t tell what Rude was thinking but he was a Turk and he hadn’t received orders to stand down. “Do they need to leave?”

I shrugged, they were trustworthy and useful. “Up to you. I don’t care what you tell them but it’s your choice.” It was my version of a green light. He nodded and got the message.

“Reno. Rude.” He snapped in that commanding ‘do not argue, do not disobey’ tone of his. “Whatever you hear and/or see in this office will remain behind sealed lips. Do I make myself clear?”

“Whatever you say Boss Man.” Reno drawled lazily. Rude stayed silent as was usual for him and nodded once sharply. Both seemed to relax and moved to bracket Tseng. I took a seat and laid Tsurugi across my lap.

“So what did you need to get a hold of me for?” I asked.

“I found you what you were looking for. The scientist is brilliant but I had to go outside the Turks and SOLDIER to find her. The hacker was a little easier since we have a very good one here; I just need to know if you trust her.”

“Do you know if she had or has any affiliation to Hojo or Hollander? And who?”

“I dug as deep as I could but didn’t find anything. Elena she’s a new recruit but very good at what she does.”

“I’ll just have to make her understand if anything happens to them she will not like what I will do to her. Elena is good and very loyal to you keep them and her close. Is the scientist close by?” He nodded. “Good call her; find out if she had three syringes and three vials available. If she does, get her to bring them here with her. Tell her to dress as if she were meeting a date.”

“When?”

“Now; Angeal leaves for a week long mission tomorrow and they need that formula as soon as I get have it made. Rude you will go down to meet her, if anyone asks you tell them she’s your girlfriend and wanted Tseng to meet her.”

“Oi, Shorty who are you to tell us what to do?” Reno interrupted angrily. Before he could blink I was up and out of my chair, Reno was pinned in between the wall and Tsurugi at his throat. When his eyes darted behind me Rude was there hands held high in surrender and Vendetta at his throat. The redhead looked to Tseng who was sitting back in his chair observing.

“My name is not shorty it is Cloud. I am telling you what to do because Tseng is allowing it and he is allowing it because he knows that I am trying to save people I care about, he also knows that I would not willing put either of your lives in danger if I could help it. I know more than you can imagine but I need help.” I snarled at him. I liked Reno but he had to trust me and this was the only way he would understand.

“What do you know, if my guess is correct you’re just a cadet?” He sneered.

“Reno Sinclair, formerly of a gang of slum rats where you acquired those scars as part of an initiation.” His mouth dropped open in shock. I pulled my sword away and leaned in close to him and lowered my voice to a whisper. “I know you’d give your life for Tseng and how deeply you care for him. Take your chance before you lose it.” I pulled back and smiled gently at him. I put Vendetta back in its place and sat back down.

“Rude you will do as he said.” Tseng told the bigger man.

“Sir.” It was short and clipped.

Tseng called the women and relayed every request word for word. When he hung up he turned to Rude. “She will be here in 15 minutes. In 12 minutes you will go down and meet her in front of the building and escort her here.” He nodded and checked his watch.

“So now Cloud why did you need to see me.” Tseng folded his hands on top of his desk and waited.

“I need either you or these two,” I tipped my head in Reno and Rude’s direction, “to go to Nibelheim. In the basement of the Shinra Mansion, there is a coffin and in it is Vincent Valentine.” Tseng’s eyebrows rose and he looked shocked.

“I thought he was dead.”

“Not quite, he’s in a sort of forced sleep and needs to be woken up. It’s not my story to tell but Hojo changed him, he won’t come willingly so as soon as he wakes he needs to be told that Sephiroth is alive and needs his help.”

“It will be done. Is there anything else?”

“Do not go near the reactor, just get him and get out. I also need a secure PHS if you can manage it and when you’re near Midgar get a hold of me and we’ll meet at the church.”

“The PHS should be simple enough. I think I might be able to get it to you by tomorrow.”

“That’s fine, just get ahold of Zack and he’ll let me know.” Tseng nodded and Rude checked his watch once more before leaving the office.

“Someone want to explain why we are taking orders from a cadet and how he knows things that no one should?” Reno was uncharacteristically serious.

“Not at the moment Reno. We will so have a stranger in our midst and it is a long tale.” Nothing else was said as Rude opened the office door and ushered in a woman. She was pretty with petite features, light brown hair and hazel eyes. I stood and made a show of sheathing Tsurugi. I approached her and she held out a hand for me to shake as she introduced herself.

“Hello, my name is Melanie Strider.”

“I’m Cloud. You will be dealing with me or Tseng most of the time.” I nodded my head in his direction. “First of all I need to know if you’ve ever dealt with a Professor Hojo or Hollander.”

“No I don’t believe I recognize either of those names.”

“What were you recently working on?”

“I was in Cosmo Canyon doing research on the relationship between Mako and the Lifestream. I had finished there and came here to do more research and possibly try and get a job with ShinRa since I specialize in Mako effects.” I nodded her knowledge would help if she could do what I needed.

“What I am about to tell you is highly classified information and if you reveal it to anyone without express permission from myself it could lead to your death. Do you understand?” She paled but nodded. There is an anomaly in my blood called S-Cells; I have two friends who also have anomalies in their blood the difference being theirs are J-Cells. Those cells are killing them slowly and the only cure is the cells I carry. The J-Cells are like a virus and the S-Cells that I carry are a mutated form of J-Cells. My body was able to assimilate them in a way their body couldn’t. I need to know if you can isolate the cells in my blood and create a formula or something to cure them.”

She frowned thoughtfully before she answered. “That’s all the information you can give me?”

“Yes, finding the anomalies should be easy. They will be unlike anything you’ve ever seen.”

“If the anomalies are that easy to see than it should be simple enough; if it’s just two people that need to be cured than I don’t need to create a formula. If they had the same blood type as you or if you had a universal blood type then it would be easier to just inject your blood into them.”

“Really? I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

“Well there’s the risk of blood borne diseases and I can see you have Mako enhancements so I know you carry no diseases but if they are not enhanced than I would have to separate the cells from your blood in order for the recipients to be able to safely receive them. What blood type are you?”

“O negative.”

“That’s good you’re a universal donor. Are they enhanced?”

“Yes.”

“Well if you wanted and they are willing it can be done right now. If the cells in their body are acting as a virus and your blood is treated like a cure than the side effects shouldn’t be too bad; nausea, possibly vomiting, fever, chills, body aches, sore throat. It would be like getting sick before you had any enhancements.” She stopped and looked at me expectantly. I smiled brightly and looked back at Tseng.

“Call them and get them here now.” He pulled out his phone and dialed. I turned back to Melanie and grabbed both her hands in mine. “If this works the way said it will I will owe you everything. Thank you for doing this. I have a way I might be able to help you and your research but I won’t be able to do anything for a couple more months, for now I’ll make sure you’re well compensated.”

“Already taken care of.” Tseng injected.

“I’m happy to help Cloud. Now we can get started drawing your blood before your friends get here.” I sat in one of the chairs while she pulled the other close enough to be comfortable. She grabbed my wrist gently and flipped it to have access to my vein. I felt myself pale when she reached into her purse and pulled out one of the needles. Tseng did a good job of distracting me at that point; he must have remembered what I said about Hojo last night.

“So you’re in a similar situation as me?” He looked amused as I flushed slightly.

“Yeah, something like that.” I mumbled.

“Does Zack know?” I scoffed and Tseng had done such a good job at distracting me I never even heard the door open. “Does Zack know what?” Zack asked, he came around the chair and frowned,, his eyes shifting between me that the doctor drawing my blood. “Rain Cloud, how’re you holding up?”

“I’m fine Zack,” I said ignoring his initial question. “Talking to Tseng was helping and could you please stop with the ridiculous nicknames.”

“Nope and are you going to answer me or are you hiding something?”

“I never hide anything from you, idiot. I’ll tell you later.” The doctor undid the rubber thing she had tied around my arm with a snap and patted me on the arm. “All done.” In her hand she held two needles full of my blood and I shuddered. She stood and turned toward the men who’d entered behind Zack. I saw her falter slightly when she caught sight of the General but didn’t let it affect he too much. She held up the two needles, “So who wants to get poked first? I’m assuming two of you three is who these are for.”

I laughed; Zack snickered behind his hand and Tseng’s lips twitched in amusement. I stood and backed away to give her plenty of room to work. “Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis; this is Melanie. She’s the one Tseng found to help. I have been informed that since I am a universal blood donor carrying the cure and no diseases thanks to my Mako enhancements; all she need to do in inject my blood into you Genesis and Angeal, for it to work.”

“It’s up to both of you if you want to do this now but if you do decide you should know that there will be side effects. They won’t be harmful or disabling but you will most likely be miserable. Angeal since you have a mission starting tomorrow so it’s something that you need to take into consideration.”

“What are the symptoms?” Zack asked.

“Flu like.” I told him with a smile. The three Firsts had never been sick, having been born with Mako in their systems, or in Genesis’ case, since he was a small child. They all knew the symptoms but had never had the chance to experience them.

Zack smirked at them. “You’ll live.”

“How long will the symptoms last?” Angeal asked the doctor.

“Best guess is two to three days.” She said with a shrug. Genesis moved first and sat in the chair I vacated. “I’ll do it now; the sooner the better and if Zack and Cloud aren’t worried than I’m good.”  She sat down and tied his arm while we all watching in fascination. It only took a minute and he didn’t even flinch.

Melanie peered in his eyes and counted his pulse. “How do you feel?”

“No different.” She patted his arm and smiled at him. “You won’t be saying that in about an hour. Just remember to stay hydrated and I’m sure you have access to enhanced pain relievers, so take advantage of them. Will there be someone around taking care of you?” He nodded. “Get my contact information from Tseng, Cloud knows basically what to expect, if the symptoms are worse than what I predicted call me.”

Genesis got up and Angeal took his place. “Are you sure Angeal?” Zack asked a little worried.

“Yes, it’s as Genesis said the sooner the better. There will be a few Seconds with me on this mission and it’s fairly straightforward. If things get too bad I will have myself transferred back and have Lazard send you in my place.” Subdued but still worried Zack said nothing.

Genesis, who had gone to stand next to Sephiroth, started leaning heavily against the taller man. “Take him up to your place Seph, we’ll be up shortly.” Zack told him. Sephiroth slung his arm around Genesis’ waist and supported him on the way out. Angeal was done a moment later. The doctor stayed long enough to reiterate her instructions and was escorted back out by Rude. Tseng handed me a piece of paper with Melanie’s contact info and her instructions.

I tried to give it to Zack so I could go back to his place but was denied, so I followed behind Zack and Angeal silently. In the elevator Angeal started listing to the side so Zack put an arm around his waist and pulled one of Angeal’s around his shoulder. He got Angeal into Sephiroth’s apartment quickly and led him into their bedroom.

I went around the place and found two waste baskets. I brought them to the room just as Zack and Sephiroth were helping a nearly naked Angeal into bed. I set one on each side of the bed just as a precaution. Sephiroth went into the bathroom and came out carrying a bottle of pills. I found a couple of bottles of water in the fridge. When I went back into the room Zack was piling a couple of spare blankets. I handed one bottle to Sephiroth and ne to Zack. “Make them take a couple of those now before the worst of the symptoms hit.”

After he had forced the pills down Angeal’s throat, I pulled Zack aside. “I need some Gil so I can run to the market. I can make some soup for everyone for dinner but I need to get the ingredients.” He handed me a couple hundred Gil and I left. It took longer than I expected to walk down to Wal Market but everything I needed was fairly easy to find.

Back at the apartment, Sephiroth and Zack had pulled two of the kitchen chairs into the bedroom and were sitting side by side watching over Genesis and Angeal who seemed to be sleeping. Zack was leaning against Sephiroth dozing. “You two should go lay down in the guest room and rest. I’ll fix dinner and keep an eye on them if you’d like.” I said quietly trying not to disturb Genesis or Angeal.

“You sure Spike?” I nodded.

“Yeah, you two go rest, I’ll take care of them and if anything happens I’ll wake you up.” Zack gave me a quick kiss as he passed by but Sephiroth hesitated. “It’s okay Sephiroth, you both will sleep better next to someone. I don’t mind.” And I didn’t, I might have been a little envious I couldn’t squeeze in between them but that was all. I didn’t realize he moved until there was a hand resting lightly on the top of my head. I peered up at him through my bangs.

“You were wrong you know. We were never uncomfortable or afraid, quite the opposite actually. You will always be welcome here.” He ran his fingers through my hair and walked away. I wiped my hand down my face, I had never wanted to cry so much in any of my lives.

“Cloud.” It was a raspy whisper and I looked up to see Genesis half awake and sweating; he started to run a fever.

“One sec Genesis.” I went to the bathroom and found a washcloth. I ran it under some cold water and went back to the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed beside Genesis I gently pushed back his hair and placed the cool cloth on his forehead. He sighed in relief and looked up at me. “Thirsty?” He nodded and I helped him to sit up and drink.

“You like him, don’t you?” The question startled me. I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment; I hadn’t realized I was so obvious.

“Well I did say I’d be honest and answer any of your questions. Actually it’s a bit more than that. Not the hero worship or a crush like I had back when I originally came to Midgar.” I didn’t want to tell Genesis I was in love with his lover. He reached out from under the pile of blankets and grabbed my hand.

“Where does that leave the rest of us?”

“Where ever you want Genesis, I love Zack very much and wouldn’t give him up for anything and I’m not here to take Sephiroth from you. I just want everyone to happy and safe, no matter what.” I told him completely honest.

“What about you? Don’t you want to be happy as well?”

“I am happy when the people I care about are happy.”

“I’m sorry but that is very hard to believe.” He said suspiciously.

“Have you ever heard the saying ‘if you love someone enough set them free’? Sephiroth love you and Angeal and you two make him happy, I can live with that and be friends just knowing that you all will live and make him happy in the process.”

He nodded thoughtfully. “You said ‘wherever we want to be’. What if we want to be with you and Zack?”

I took the washcloth from his head and flipped it to the cooler side. With my free hand I combed back damp red hair gently. “I think that we have lost too many people to dismiss any type of affection, the three of you have had only each other for a long time and I think you are very attractive and with time I could care for you just as I do them.” I stood and leaned over him, I brushed my lips against his in a barely there kiss he sighed when I pulled away. “Get some rest Genesis; we can talk more when you feel better.”

“I think, Cloud, that I feel the same way.” I smiled at him before he closed his eyes and left the room.

Dinner was simple, a soup my mother used to make when I was a kid and was easy to throw together and leave on a low heat. After some snooping I managed to find a few sheets of paper and a pencil. I grabbed one of the many hard covered books off the shelf and made myself comfortable in the room with two sick sleeping SOLDIERs.

I got lost in my sketching and lost track of time. A low groan and shifting alerted me to one of the two waking. Angeal cracked an eye open and looked around the room before settling on me. “Cloud.”

“Angeal, how are you feeling?” I asked quietly.

“Like you said I would, miserable. I feel like I went one too many rounds with Sephiroth, my throat is a little sore and I’m a little dizzy.” He listed off.

I nodded. “All to be expected, you seem to be holding up much better than Genesis but I suppose given the circumstances we should have known he would experience the brunt of the Symptoms.” He didn’t seem to be having any problem sitting up so I handed him the bottle of water to finish off. I moved to Genesis’ side of the bed and removed the now dry washcloth and felt his forehead with the back of my hand.

He was still much too warm so I left the room and rewet the cloth with cool water and replaced it back on Genesis. “You are very good at that.” I had almost forgotten Angeal was still awake and sent him a questioning look. “Taking care of people.” He clarified.

“My mother did this for me when I got sick as a child. It nice being taken care of sometimes and it’s nice to do the taking care of. I’ll have to introduce you guys to her one day but you’ll probably find yourselves adopted into the family, she did that with Zack in one of the lives I was able to bring him to meet her.”

His eyes danced with amusement. “I think every older female wants to adopt the Puppy, its part of his charm.” I laughed quietly, that was too true.

“Do you think you could eat?” He thought about it then nodded. “Do you want me to bring it to you?”

“No, I’ll come out there. Don’t want to disturb Genesis if he’s really not feeling that well.” I watched the bigger man make his way out of the bed gingerly and turned to leave with him following behind slowly. I set the book, paper, and pencil on the table and move to get some food for both of us. When I turned back to the table; bowl of soup and glass of water in hand, Angeal had my sketch in his hand.

He looked up at me when I closer to him to set his food and water down. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” He set the paper back on the table.

I just rolled my eyes. “It’s fine if I didn’t want anyone to see I would have hidden it.” I told him and went about getting my own food.

“You are an exceptional artist. What’s it for?” He asked as I sat down.

The sketch was of a buster sword, it looked exactly like Angeal’s and I had a thought that since Zack’s mentor was alive in this life Zack was now in need of a good weapon; not only that but since he was getting better at dueling swords I could design him something similar to Tsurugi.

“Well in every life Zack has always had The Buster sword but since you are here to wield it in this life it was time I got around to designing something for him. It will be almost exactly the same size and weight with one exception. A second blade will attach and detach from the main one at will. It will look like a typical broad sword but it will be the length of Vendetta, the blade he was sparing with the other day.” I flipped the paper over to show him the second blade and locking mechanism.

I saw Sephiroth enter the kitchen from the corner of my eye and point to the stove as Angeal got a closer look at the second sword. “This is...amazing.” Sephiroth took a seat next to Angeal; he flipped the page back to the other side and slid it over to his lover. “So you designed Tsurugi.”

“Yeah and helped make sure it was put together correctly but other than that I had no involvement with ingredient gathering or crafting, I don’t have that sort skill. I did design and built Fenrir, my bike. Next time we go down to the church I’ll show you. I might get your input on the main blade since you know your sword better than anyone.” He smiled and nodded.

“I would be honored.”  I caught the small smile crossing Sephiroth’s face.

“Angeal is correct this is exceptional. If I were not so attached to Masamune I would request you design a weapon for me as well.”

“Thank you,” I said getting up and collecting the empty bowls. “But it’s going to take some time to get it built for him. I may have designed it but something like that is very expensive.” I grabbed the paper as Sephiroth held it out to me. “Do you have some where I can hide this? I don’t want him to see it. I would like the finished sword to be a surprise.” Sephiroth took the sketch back and disappeared into his room. Angeal shifted in his chair and winced, I went and got the pain relievers from the bathroom and handed him two when I came back. Sephiroth was already reseated.

Angeal took them with the rest of his water. “How are you feeling?” Sephiroth asked.

“Better than Genesis. The mission shouldn’t be too bad, I think the worst part will be the aches but I’ll manage and Cloud has been a very good nurse.” I scowled at him and he chuckled. “If you want I could always say you’ve been very motherly.” He teased arching a brow.

“No that’s quite alright. I’d rather not be compared to a mother.” They both laughed at my disgruntled reply.

“What’s got you two laughing?” Zack came in asking around a yawn.

“I decided to tease Cloud a bit; he’s very good at playing nurse.” Angeal said still chuckling lightly.

Zack thought it was much funnier than it actually was and laughed. “You’re just too pretty Sunshine.” I rolled my eyes and got up to get him his own bowl. I set it down in front of him and retreated back to the bedroom to check on Genesis again.

When I took the washcloth from his head he started stirring and cracked his eyes open. I reached up and started combing my hands through his hair again. It seemed to relax him last time and I couldn’t help but to want to watch my fingers sift through the uniquely colored strands. “Any better?” I asked softly and he shook his head in answer. “Think you can stomach some broth?” He cocked his head the nodded so I left and spooned some broth into a mug for him.

When I entered the room again Genesis was struggling to sit up. I set the cup on the nightstand. “Put your arms around my neck.” He did and I slid mine behind his back, he was very warm. He hissed in objection when I moved him up in the bed, he must have been sore as well. I sat on the side of the bed and handed him the mug. He cradled it with both hands and took a small sip.

“Anything exciting happen while I was out?” His voice was still raspy.

“No, it’s been pretty quiet.”

“Don’t be so modest Cloud.” Sephiroth said making his way into the room. I knew someone had been standing in the doorway I just hadn’t realized who it was. He sat on the opposite side of the bed facing Genesis. “Cloud designed our Puppy a sword and according to Angeal, he makes a very good nurse.” He told Genesis with a smile.

“I can attest to that.” Genesis rasped agreeably. “I would like to this sword though.” I opened my mouth to answer but was interrupted by footsteps coming closer. I leaned into Genesis and whispered to him before Zack got close enough to hear, “Ask Sephiroth, it’s a secret.” And he nodded.

Angeal sat next to Genesis and in front of Sephiroth while Zack came to stand next to me. I leaned against Zack, exhaustion finally catching up to me. “So here is how things are going to go. Sephiroth is going to let Spike’s superiors know that he will not be available for the day and he is going to be here keeping an eye on Genesis. I am going into the office to fill out the paperwork for him to become my student. Got that Spike?” I grunted in affirmation. I was just so tired.

I woke slightly when I was moved. The warmth and smell of Zack was reassuring and familiar so I let myself drift back to sleep. I wasn’t aware of being set back down on a soft bed or curling into heat and the smell of warm apples.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I'm giving everyone a gift.

**Chapter 6**

 

Tseng’s Office

After Cloud, Zack and the three Firsts left his office, Tseng told the whole story to Reno and Rude. Currently Rude’s eyebrows were clearly seen over his ever present sunglasses, betraying his surprise. Reno hadn’t uttered a word in five minutes, he stared wide eyed and mouth agape before pulling on his cocky persona. “Are you seriously telling us that you believe that, yo?”

“Yes I do.”

“How could you. It’s so fantastically...unbelievable.” Reno stopped unable to come up with the words to relay his disbelief at the situation.

“Think about it logically Reno.” Tseng pointed out. “We all know the stories about Gaia being sentient, the people in Cosmo Canyon wholeheartedly believe that. AVALANCHE has been a pain in our back sides for years, believing that ShinRa is killing the planet because of the reactors. Cloud never told us how he died or what happened to the planet to put him in this situation. It must have been dire enough to send three people back over and over again to fix the problem.”

“All of the Turks know the stories of Vincent Valentine; he’s a legend, so you two are to leave immediately. Head for the Shinra Mansion in the Nibel Mountains and if Vincent is really there, you’ll have some proof that Cloud’s much more than what you think he is. You’re also more than welcome to do some digging while you are there but I’m betting you two are not going to find anything more than what is already in his file. Whatever you do decide to do, though, you will listen and not go near the reactor.”

“Right yo.” Rude nodded his agreement. “Good, dismissed. Keep me updated.”

…

Monday morning Cloud woke with a sharp gasp of air, startling Genesis awake. Genesis squeezed the smaller body closer to him. Cloud’s eyes darted about the room trying to reorient himself to his surroundings. “Cloud, you’re in Sephiroth’s room. Zack laid you down with me when you fell asleep.” He spoke in a low soothing murmur.

Cloud turned his head and glanced at the mussed form of Genesis. “Why?” His mouth was so dry it was a horse whisper.

“The Pup and Seph were going to stay up and make plans for today so Seph just told him to lay you down here.” That wasn’t quite how the conversation went but Genesis wasn’t going to tell Cloud, Zack didn’t want him to wake up alone and really Genesis don’t mind the tiny blonde here. He didn’t take up much space, toss around or snore; and his small body felt nice spooned up against him.

“Thanks.” Cloud rasped sleepily.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Genesis asked tentatively.

“Was just a nightmare. Not one of the worst ones I’ve ever had. How are you feeling?”

“Achy, sore throat and my head hurts but I think my fever went down a bit over night.” Cloud put his hand to Genesis’ forehead and determined that the other man was right; he was still warm but not as bad.

“Hungry?”

“Starving now that my stomach has settled. First, however, I think a shower is needed.” Genesis said wrinkling his nose in disgust and causing Cloud to chuckle.

“Do you need any help?”

“Are you offering to help me shower Precious?” A sly smirk painting itself across Genesis face.

Cloud spluttered before biting out a no. “I was offering to help you to the bathroom if you were feeling too weak to get there on your own. As we are on the subject now and I did say we’d talk more in the morning; me and Zack may be open to pursuing a relationship with you, Sephiroth and Ageal but that does not mean because you are receptive that your partner's will be as well.” Cloud had only moved to lay on his stomach and prop himself up on his elbows to talk face to face with Genesis.

Ignoring his aching bones he grabbed Cloud by his biceps and rolled the smaller man and moved to straddle him. He planted one hand next to messy blonde spikes and cupped the other at the back of his neck, tilting his head up. Cloud looked up into gray green eyes in surprise. Genesis’ face was close enough their noses brushed lightly.

“I can hardly wait; I can tell you right now Sephiroth would be receptive. He finds you just as attractive as I do but not only that he like how you treat him, even though the possibilities of him trying to kill you if you left things alone are fairly high, you still treat him like a friend. Angeal I can never be sure about but he has always loved the Puppy a little and he has a certain accord with you. Make no mistake you are beautiful but you have saved not only mine, but the two people I love the most, lives and I owe you my own.”

“I don’t want your life Genesis; I want you to live it.”

“And that is why I owe it to you. But right now what I want is not nearly so noble.” Genesis didn’t take it slow he claimed Cloud’s dry lips with determination. He tugged the short hairs at the back of his head and tugged sharply. Cloud’s lips parted with a gasp, Genesis took advantage and licked over his bottom lip and into his mouth. Cloud groaned as their tongues rubbed together in a slow wet rough glide. The sound made the coil of lust in the pit of his stomach, tighten and Genesis pulled away with a gasp.

“Genesis, please, you have to stop because I don’t think I can and I really don’t want to betray Zack and I don’t want you to do something you might have to regret later.” It was breathless and rushed and a little desperate; Genesis almost didn’t have the will to stop himself but watery blue green eyes persuaded him otherwise.

“You should be able to be a little selfish once in a while Cloud.”

“I was being selfish by accepting that kiss, I am human and you are gorgeous. I am not helpless and if I had not wanted it I would not have allowed it to happen. I will tell Zack and I know he won’t mind but I won’t allow this to go any further without acceptance by all parties.” Genesis smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips before gingerly climbing off Cloud and the bed.

After breakfast and getting Genesis re-medicated, they curled up on the couch; Genesis wrapped in a blanket and watching a movie and Cloud with a fresh piece of paper and a pencil. He decided to sketch out the details from his old uniform to take to a tailor as soon as he could; he just didn’t feel right without it even though he had to deal with the cadet uniform for the time being.         

…

I heard the door open sometime around lunch. Glancing to the side showed Genesis sleeping soundly once again. Zack stopped in doorway to the living room and I put a finger to my lips. I set my stuff on the coffee table and got up to pull him into the guest room, shut the door behind me and leaned against it. I was serious about telling Zack, I may not discuss everything with him but I never hide anything.

“What’s wrong buddy.” He asked concerned.

“Nothing but I needed to tell you that Genesis kissed me.”

“Did he force you?” I shook my head. “Did you like it?” I lowered my eyes, no matter how much I knew he wouldn’t mind it was the first time I’d kissed anyone like that while he was still alive and I couldn’t help but to feel like I might have hurt him; I nodded again. He placed his hand on the side of my neck and used his thumb under my chin to tilt my head up.

“Use your words Cloud.” His voice dropping dangerously and his eyes darkening with rising lust, so I told him what he wanted to hear.  

“Yes I fucking liked it. I wanted him to fuck me but you weren’t here and you didn’t know, he’s still sick and Sephiroth and Angeal…” I let my head fall back to thump against the door. I didn’t know what else to say, I still wanted him and I’d been suppressing the arousal I’d been feeling from earlier. Now with Zack’s hand more firmly around my neck, not tight just holding, and his knee slipping between my legs, I was quickly hardening against his thigh and he could feel it,

“I’m not upset Cloud, relax and enjoy before things start going to hell,” his free hand was busy unbuttoning my pants; he moved his legs so they could fall to my ankles and placed his knee back between my legs. He used his free hand to wrap around my erection. I moaned and rolled my hips trying to fuck into his hand, it only served to stimulate me further when my balls brushed the rough fabric of his pants and I shuddered. “I wish I could have seen it, I bet you two are beautiful together.”

“Please Zack.” It was a desperate plea forced past my dry lips. I could feel myself twitch and leek in his hand. I claimed his mouth in a clash of teeth and tongue and saliva. I let his hand and mouth drive the voices from my head, the ones telling me to ‘take and take and take’ and the ones telling me ‘I was wrong and I shouldn’t want them all’.

Zack bit at my lips and nibbled and sucked on my tongue; his hand was tight and rough around me. Between the tight grip on my throat and the way he was moving that hand so perfectly up and down my cock had me gasping for breath and sobbing my pleasure into his mouth. He pulled away slightly, his breath washing over my face hotly and his nose brushing mine; I whimpered at the loss; I wanted his mouth back on mine, his skin warm and damp with sweat against me and him filling me in that way only he could.

He rested his forehead against the door, his mouth right next to my ear. I could feel how hard he was against my hip so I grabbed his ass and pulled him as close as I could, grinding him against me.   

“Shhh...My beautiful Cloud; I wonder what he would think if I told him to punish you or better yet made him watch me punish you. I had planned to last night, for pulling that stunt yesterday and running off without at least talking to me first. I am going to bend you over and slap your ass until you can’t sit right, until you’re so hard and wet you can’t stand it and you are going to beg me over and over to fuck you before I give in.” His words were sweet and filthy and driving me absolutely crazy.

“Do you think Genesis would like to watch me punish you? Do you think watching your pretty ass turn red with every slap would turn him on? I think I want to watch him come all over your gorgeous face while I fuck you.” The picture he painted with in my mind was the last push I needed to fall over the edge. I pulsed once in his hand and he surged forward forcefully taking my lips in a kiss and muffled the long low groan I released; his hand still pumping me through my orgasm.

He pulled away and while I fought to catch my breath he raised his and licked every bit of fluid off it. I pulled off my shirt and used it to clean the mess off my stomach and groin, it was dirty anyway. I might have to see if Genesis had something I could borrow, he was the closest to my size. I threw my soiled shirt into a corner of the room and was promptly pulled into a hug before I could even pull up my pants.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before but they already know we are open to accepting more people into our relationship. So just relax and let things happen. Pretty soon we all will be busy and there’s probably times where I’m going to be gone for a while on missions and you will be here and if you need comfort or just need to get off and they are offering I’m not going to stop you; just as I know you wouldn’t stop me if you weren’t here.”

I collapsed in his arms sighing in relief. It probably would have been good to know that earlier but then again had i known that I probably wouldn’t have stopped Genesis or maybe I would have pushed for more. “Love you Zack. Is there anything I can do for you?” I breathed out.

“Love you too Spike. I am still on my lunch break and I have to get going so that will have to wait for later, I was only going to come drop this off for you.” He pulled back and reached in his pocket pulling out a PHS and handing it to me. “This is from Tseng. I got the number for it already and programmed mine in for you.” I nodded and gave him one last quick kiss and opened the door for him to leave.

I suppose it was time to fix lunch for me and Genesis. He was slowly making his way out of the living room as I approached from the hall. “Genesis?” He paused in front of me.

“Did you know the only room in this apartment that’s soundproof is Seph’s room and if you’re enhanced enough you can still hear things.” my cheeks flushed and he ran a finger down one softly. “My answer; abso-fucking-lutely.” He brushed past me toward the bathroom and I dropped my head into my hands. He heard everything, every word. I forced my blush and lustful thoughts away and stalked off to the kitchen to distract myself.

…

Zack threw the door to Sephiroth’s office open in his typical fashion, grinning broadly in the process. He closed it behind him and sat in one of the chairs in front of the General’s desk. The aroma Zack dragged in with him was a potent enough combination that it had the Silver General groaning internally. He could also detect the faintest hints of Genesis. Sephiroth raised a single silver brow at the dark haired male.

If possible Zack’s grin became wider. “Genesis made a move on Spike.”

“Let me guess, you caught them and decided to join?” Sephiroth asked sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.

“No Genesis was sleeping when I got there. Cloud told me what happened but he was slightly freaking out think that me, you or Angeal would be upset about it and he was really worked up. He must have forced himself to stop because from what I understood he really wants Gen to fuck him. I was just comforting him.” Zack said matter-of-factly. Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. Only Zack would say getting his lover off was a form of comfort. Then again it wasn’t like he hadn’t done the same thing to both Angeal and Genesis at some point.

“I see. Why did he think we’d be upset?”

“I didn’t tell him that you three already knew we were open to accepting another person or people into our relationship. You guys never said anything but you seemed pretty interested and I’m sure none of you would have ever made a move on either of if any of you disagreed.”

“That is certainly true. while Angeal has said nothing one way or the other he will make no move to stop either Genesis or myself from pursuing if we so choose. Same goes for me and Genesis.”

“That’s what I thought.” Zack’s PHS went off indicating a new message and he dug it out. Opening the message he huffed a quick laugh.

_{Genesis} So, when do I get to see the show?_

He should have known Genesis would have heard everything not that it was a bad thing. Now Zack didn’t have to explain the situation to him. He got an idea though and an evil smirk appeared on his face as he replied.

_{Zack} I don’t know. But I’ll try to set something up. Do you think Sephiroth would like a show?_

_{Genesis} Most definitely, but don’t tell him. Just set it up and I’ll make sure he sees. Thank you Zack._

_{Zack} Don’t thank me; I’ll enjoy this just as much as you will. By the way I told Seph about the kiss._

_{Genesis} Oh? How’d he take it?_

Zack looked up a Sephiroth who was watching curiously. “Genesis.” Zack said as an explanation. “What do you think about Genesis kissing Cloud?” Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in thought. He wasn’t jealous exactly or upset. He tried picturing Genesis and Cloud kissing. “Honestly?” He asked Zack who nodded in answer. “I will be blunt then. They both are very beautiful in their own ways and it’s something I would have liked to observe.” Zack laughed.

“That’s what I told Cloud.” Zack said as he returned to messaging Genesis.

_{Zack} He wanted to see._

_{Genesis} Good. Well I let you get back to it. See you both tonight, give Seph a kiss for me if you’d like._

Zack stood and put his PHS back in his pocket. He leaned over the desk and without giving it any thought he pressed his lips against Sephiroth’s firmly. Not chaste by any means but not taking things any further. He pulled away and got to see the General slightly stunned and a little aroused if he was reading the man right and Zack chuckled darkly. “From Genesis.” He said before sweep his way out the door.

Sephiroth hadn’t expected that. He was certainly seeing more sides to Zack than he’d ever seen before and Sephiroth wasn’t going to deny he liked it. Zack had always been aggressive in a way but it had been childish and overeager, immature. Now it was subtle and confidant and undeniably sexy. Sephiroth shook those thoughts out of his head, this was not the time or place to be entertaining them and he had too much work to do. He grabbed the Mentorship papers for Cloud and left his office to turn them in with Lazard.

…

Genesis watched Cloud pace back and forth across the living room. It was hypnotizing to watch, his hips swayed with every step as if he were dancing instead of walking and Genesis heard nothing of what was said since the blonde was on his PHS talking to Reno. Cloud was still shirtless and that was doing nothing to keep Genesis’ thought from wandering; all that pale pristine skin on display, prominent hipbones jutting out over low hanging cargo’s. When Cloud started tugging at his hair in frustration, it brought back the memory of what he overheard earlier. Genesis smirked to himself; he couldn’t wait to see what Zack was planning.

When Zack and Sephiroth entered the apartment and leaned against the doorway, Cloud acted like he didn’t even see them. Genesis watched his longtime lover examine the blonde from head to toe, when they lock gazes he gave Sephiroth a smile and received a small smile in return before he averted his eyes back to Cloud. Zack’s shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter. When Genesis decided to tune into the conversation he had to pinch his lips together to keep from laughing as well.

“I swear by all that is Holy, Reno, if you don’t listen to me I am going to take that fucking Mag Rod of yours and shove it up your ass and then I’m going to strangle you with your own damn ponytail.” Cloud was growling at the red head and his voice held an undertone of violence that was a slight turn on for Genesis.

 _“How’d ya know I’d like that, yo?”_    

“I’ll remember that and when I hang up I’m calling Tseng to let him in on the secret too.”

_“Hey no need to go calling the Boss. Just what if he tries to kill us?”_

“I already told you he’s not going to kill you. If anything he’ll be irritated you woke him up just tell him Sephiroth needs his help. You know what just do it while I’m on the phone. If you can, see if he’ll take it so I can talk to him.” Cloud listened to Reno instruct Rude to wake Vincent up, which was probably a good idea. Rude would get right to the point without pissing the ex-Turk off too much.

“Tell me you did all you investigating on me before you went to the mansion?”

_“How’d ya know we’d do that?”_

“Reno, I’ve been friends with Turks for years, there are things I could probably teach you and not only that I have enough blackmail material on all of you to keep you as slaves for the rest of my life, so just try to remember that when you think about pissing me off.”

_“Tch.”_

Cloud listened to the murmur of a voice in the background then another quietly answers back.

 _“Here.”_  

There was a faint rustling before the sound of soft and steady breathing came over the speaker. “Vincent Valentine. You most likely don’t know me but my Name is Cloud Strife. I have had Tseng the leader of the Turks send Reno and Rude to wake you. I know you have put yourself to sleep for about 25 years to atone for sins you believe you have committed, however I am here with Sephiroth, Lucrecia Crescent’s son who is alive. If you would be so kind as to let Reno and Rude bring you to Midgar we would like to meet with you. Is this acceptable.”

_“You seem to know much.”_

“More than you can imagine and I’ll give you the chance to go after Hojo.”

_“Very well.”_

“Good, I’m looking forward to seeing you Vincent.” He must have given the PHS back to Reno.

_“Yo, so what’s the plan?”_

“Get back to Midgar; he’s going to be coming with you. Make sure he’s at the church tomorrow night at about 1900h.”

_“Got it yo. See ya then Feather Head.”_

There was a click as Reno hung up and Cloud rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Every fucking life he had the damn Chocobo nicknames, he was just thankful that Zack mostly stopped unless he was intentionally trying to piss Cloud off.

Zack eyed Genesis over Cloud’s head, looked down at his clothes then jerked his head toward the bedroom. Genesis arched a brow in question; Zack smirked at him quickly and nodded once sharply.

Sephiroth watched all this passively wonder what exactly was going on and when Genesis slowly made his way to the bedroom Sephiroth followed. “What was that all about Genesis?” Sephiroth questioned while the other man dressed a quickly as his sore body would allow.

“It’s a surprise. I know what’s going to happen sort of but I don’t know why Zack wanted me to get dressed so we're just going to have to follow him to find out.”

Sephiroth frowned. “Are you sure you’re up for walking around that much?”

“I feel better than I did yesterday and at the rate I’m going; by tomorrow I should feel perfectly fine. Trust me, no matter how I feel right now, I’m not missing this so let’s go.” Sephiroth followed him out of the room, after he had grabbed a spare shirt and silently promised to keep an eye on Genesis. Zack knew he was still sick so Sephiroth figured he would have taken that into consideration and Cloud didn’t seem to be worried, about Genesis at least.

In the living room Genesis threw the shirt at Zack. He handed it to Cloud, “put this on. You’re stressed so we’re going to go spar that should help you to relax a bit.” The shirt was a plain navy blue and wasn’t too big on Cloud just a bit long.

“What about supper?” Cloud tried protesting.

“We’ll order something or I’ll cook when we get back.” Cloud nodded and followed Zack, grabbing Tsurugi on the way out, not even thinking about carrying it through the tower. He heard Sephiroth and Genesis footsteps following behind them but paid no attention only focusing on the hundreds of thoughts flowing through his mind at the moment. Besides it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen the two spar before.

Zack led them to the VR room and mouth for the two Firsts to head to the viewing booth. The two snuck off quietly and Zack locked the door behind him and Cloud and keyed up a regular training room as their backdrop.

…

Sephiroth sat down in one of the chairs while Genesis turned off the recording device and hit the button so they could hear what was going on in the room but Zack and Cloud couldn’t hear them. Instead of sitting in a separate chair sat on Sephiroth’s lap. One of Sephiroth’s hands went to Genesis’ waist while the other rubbed soothing circles on his back. “Are you going to tell me what we’re doing here?” Sephiroth murmured as the two started fighting.

“I overheard something very interesting earlier and I figured you would want to watch. Zack was all for the idea as well.” Genesis said slightly breathless with anticipation.

“What exactly are we watching because it’s obviously not the spar?”

“You’ll see.” That’s all Genesis would say. He wasn’t looking away from Cloud and Zack to even answer Sephiroth, so he turned back to the window. Cloud was distracted, his movements forced at times and stilted at others.

“What’s going on in that head of yours Spike?” Zack asked.

“I just...I’m scared. I keep trying to remember all the different time lines and I’m having a hard time. There are something’s that need to be done before others and I struggle every damn day knowing Hojo is alive and I can’t go down there and put as many holes in him as I want yet.” With every word his anger took over and his swings were done with force instead of thought and grace.

“You need to get out of your head Spike. It’s only been a couple of days and we’ve done what we can for now. Me and Aerith will help with the timeline if you’re having a hard time remembering certain things but if you keep going like this you’re going to burn yourself out.”

“I can’t Zack.” Cloud snapped. “I’m fucking terrified something is going to go wrong.”

Zack to advantage of Cloud’s distraction and disarmed him quickly, Tsurugi sliding across the floor. Zack laid his broad sword down gently and stalked toward Cloud. “Fine you can’t get out of your own head then I’ll do it for you. Strip now cadet.”           

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I needed to take a little break from this chapter. I started focusing on it so much I called out Zack's name a couple times in my sleep and my husband didn't really care for that so...yeah. Then I got sick, but i finally finished it and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

 

The demand in that voice wipes away everything from my mind but the absolute need to _obey._ I strip every last piece of clothing off, quickly and efficiently. I stand still and straight waiting for the next command. He keeps me on my toes, my breath coming in fast anticipatory pants, my blood heated and throbbing through my whole body.

Zack points to the far wall. “Face the wall, hands flat next to your head.” I moved to obey, my hands slide down the rough cold cement wall so that I’m positioned correctly; it’s not ideal but it will work. Hands and forearms flat on the wall, my forehead resting lightly in between them, I arch my back slightly putting my ass on display the way I know Zack likes and keep my legs parted not locking my knees like I want to. I’m forgetting something but Zack has driven almost every thought from my head. I don’t worry about it when I hear the rustle of clothing.

…

Genesis and Sephiroth watched the scene before them in rapt fascination. For every piece of clothing Cloud shed, both men sat forward in their seat a little more. The complete acquiescence at Zack’s command and the almost rapturous look on his face belied just how much he wanted what was going to happen and how much he would enjoy it.

Sephiroth’s hands tightened on Genesis’ waist and he pulled the smaller man closer to his body. While they only got to see his profile, it was enough. Cloud leaned against the wall, every long lean inch of skin on display, his eyes were closed and his face relaxed. They saw him tilt his head as Zack started moving around and they watched the SOLDIER undo the fastenings on his belt. He pulled off the belt as well as the suspender like straps and held it in his hand.

They watched curiously as he detached one of the straps from the belt and slid the shoulder pad off. Zack dropped the pad and the rest of his belt on the floor and folded the leather strap in one hand so that his hand covered the metal fasteners on either end. Zack pulled off his shirt and dropped it on top of his discarded belt before striding over to Cloud.

Sephiroth watched the strap swing back and forth at Zack’s side, like a pendulum. “Is he going to do what I think he is?” The question was whispered as though someone might hear what he was saying.

“Fuck yes.” Genesis breathlessly replied, lust and a touch of awe tinting his voice.

Sephiroth wasn’t sure what to think about what was about to happen. This was something he’d only ever heard about and of course he was curious, but Cloud who looked so sweet and suffered so much was allowing this to happen. Was he a masochist or did he do this because he’s punishing himself and thinks he deserves it? He had no more time to ponder that line of thinking when he heard Zack talking.

“Do you know why you are being punished?” Zack asked as he fluttered fingertips over each knob of Cloud’s spine. Cloud arched into the light barely there touch, seeking more.

“Yes.” His reply was breathy but no apprehension or fear marred it only anticipation.

“Do you agree you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes, please Zack.” The plea sent a jolt of lust straight down Sephiroth’s spine and he clutched Genesis tighter. Zack moved back and a little to the side of Cloud so that he was facing where the window would have been if the imaginary wall wasn’t there. Every tightly muscled line of Zack’s body screamed dominance, the smirk he shot at them was aggressive and full of lust.

Zack hadn’t forgotten they were there and his blood was singing with desire. He loved doing this for Cloud as much as Cloud loved having it done and with Genesis and Sephiroth watching made doing this that much more of a turn on. He raised the hand holding the strap and brought it down fast and hard.

…

The sound is always what gets me first. The loud slap against my skin in the silent room made me flinch. Then came that intense sting that makes me clench my teeth together and hiss in exquisite pain; the first hit is always the worst and the best. Then the heat overrides the sting and sinks into my skin and muscle and it’s so fucking _good_. He keeps going sometimes on my back other times on my ass and I never know where the hit will land or how hard it will hit. I only know pain and pleasure and the white noise of my silent thoughts.

I was half hard before we started just from anticipation, after five hits I’m completely hard and moaning with every hit; after ten I’m leaking so much I can feel the fluid slide slowly down the length of my dick. He stops and I can hear him moving and I _Whine_ a high pitch needy sound and he’s there behind me rubbing his rough fingertips over each long red welt I’m sure is there. I am not embarrassed by my neediness because Zack knows, he always does; when I need him to do this for me and how much I need him to do it.  

“Shhh...I’m not done with you yet.” His steel and affection laced voice is soothing to my nerves and I arch up into his hand. “So fucking beautiful like this Cloud. My marks show up so well on your pretty smooth skin.” His fingers are trailing down the crack of my ass and delving between my cheeks; dry fingertips catch on the puckered skin of my hole and I push back with a guttural moan. He’s so close to being in me and easing that ache deep inside. “I told you Cloud, we are done when I say we’re done and you will come only when I give you permission.”

…

Sephiroth and Genesis were glued to their seats. Sephiroth was harder than he’d ever been in his life; Genesis’ ass was pressing sweetly right where he needed it, easing some of the building pressure but not creating enough friction for him to get off. Genesis fisted his pant leg in one hand and was pressing against his own hardened length.

“Fuck Seph, I don’t think I ever seen any so damn hot in my life. Gaia they look fucking good like that and Cloud makes the prettiest sounds.” Genesis was panting and kneading himself. Sephiroth made a nonsensical sound of agreement because honestly everything Genesis had said was true. Sephiroth grabbed Genesis by the wrist and pinned his hand to his thigh. “Don’t want to come yet. It doesn’t look like they're even close to being finished.”

“I don’t give a shit. I pretty sure even if I got off now, I’d be hard again within minutes. Shiva I want to fuck him so bad.” Sephiroth wasn’t sure which one Genesis was talking about but right at the moment it didn’t matter because Genesis had started rolling his hips and grinding his ass against Sephiroth, desperate to relieve himself a little.

It wasn’t like either of them hadn’t ever watched their lovers with another; it was accepted, enjoyed and even expected when you had more than one lover. But this was completely different, watching someone allow themselves to be so vulnerable and giving up complete control; it was a turn on unlike any other. It was a display of absolute trust between Cloud and Zack and it was a show of trust between them and Sephiroth and Genesis as well; they were trusted enough to see this and not use the information against them.

The switch from savage to gentle was abrupt and touching and then Zack was back to being savage again. His body was gleaming with perspiration under the harsh lights and with every swing and snap of the strap against Cloud’s skin, the blondes voice rang out in the silence; wrecked and harsh in his throat. Begging and pleading for Zack not to stop, for Zack to fuck him, to fill him and this time Sephiroth groaned lowly and rolled his hips up against Genesis.

Genesis leaned back, pressing his back against Sephiroth’s muscled chest and laid his head on his shoulder never taking his eyes from the scene playing out in front of him. Sephiroth mouthed at the neck bared to him, pressing suckling kisses and light nips. Genesis was grinding down harder and struggling against Sephiroth’s restricting hands.

They counted each lash as it landed, painting the skin below it vivid red over creamy white and at the end of the second set of ten lashes Zack dropped the leather strap Cloud’s skin shone pearlescent, his muscles twitched restlessly and he sobbed brokenly as Zack spoke to him.

“What do you want Cloud?”

He mewled desperately, “Please...fuck me...so empty... _pleasepleaseplease.”_ Zack unbuttoned and zipped his standard issue pants and reached into one of the pockets pulling out a small tube, he dumped some of the liquid on the palm of one hand before replacing it. He let his pants sag around his waist proving he wasn’t wearing anything underneath and reached in his hand. He pulled out his already hard weeping erection, stroking himself slowly as he did so.

Sephiroth banded an arm around Genesis’ heaving chest, pinning his lover to him and slid his free hand from the red heads taunt stomach down to his pant line. He quickly opened his pants and reached in to wrap long slender fingers around his lovers aching cock. He move his hand in slow long jerks to keep him on edge just a little longer but by the sound Genesis was making, he was already close to coming.

Genesis threw his head back with a moan and they watched Zack run a hand up Cloud’s back gently and fist a hand full of blonde hair. He yanked Cloud’s head back to show his face flushed, eyes wide open but unseeing and red bitten lips moving with whispered pleas. Zack positioned himself at Cloud’s entrance and teased him for a moment, rubbing the head of his dick against the puckered skin.

“You will come only when I say so, do you understand?”

“Yes, yes...please just do it. Want to feel you Zack.”

Zack very slowly pushed in past two very tight rings of muscle and paused. “Don’t stop, just fuck me Zack.” Cloud growled.

Zack placed his hand on Cloud’s hip gripping hard enough to leave a hand shaped bruise and used both the hand in his hair and the one on his waist to pull Cloud onto him, fast and hard. The slap of skin on skin was loud and Cloud’s moaning even louder. Zack set a punishing pace just how he knew Cloud liked it best and wasn’t disappointed with gasped and groaned words.

“ _Yesyesyes..._ fuck...so good Zack...sssooo close...please lemme come...need it Zack, please.” His words only add fuel to the flame and Zack fucking into Cloud’s willing body harder and faster. He could feel his orgasm approaching and gave the order Cloud had been waiting for.

“Come for us Cloud. Be a good boy and show them how much you love being fucked like this.”

…

I don’t know how I caught what was said but I focused on those words ‘us’, ‘show them’. That’s what I had forgotten. Sephiroth and Genesis had followed us down here and since they weren’t in the room I had pushed them along with everything else from my mind. I didn’t have time to think about what it could mean them watching me and Zack because as soon as I processed the fact that the two Firsts had been watching the whole time, my orgasm hit and knowing they had seen me like this, made me come harder than I expected.

My body locked up and my vision we blank with the force. I have no idea what I yelled but I could hear how hoarse my voice was. The pleasure was overwhelming, each pulse of my cock had me shuddering and I could hear my semen hitting the wall and floor with a splash. Then Zack was groaning long and low his dick twitching inside me and I could feel his come leaking out from around him and sliding down my thighs.

My body decided it was time to give out. Zack must not have expected that because he scrambled to catch me and I let out a hiss of pain as my back made contact with his slick sweaty chest. “Shit, sorry Spike.” He apologized. He made sure my feet were under me before setting me down long enough to spin me to face him and he sat down on the floor with me straddling his lap.

I laid my head on his shoulder and buried my face in his neck; I loved the smell of him after, like Zack and sweat and sex. It was comforting and intoxicating as was him combing a hand through my damp hair while he told me how much he loved me and how he thought I was beautiful; and it didn’t matter how many times we’d done this, those whispered words brought tears to my eyes and made me feel good about myself. I was wanted and desired and needed; this was a confirmation and a reaffirmation.   

I didn’t move when I heard the door to the viewing booth open, there was no point trying to cover myself now that they had seen everything. I’d lost my modesty a long time ago but I was a little embarrassed that they’d witnessed me at my most vulnerable and seen me in a way only Zack ever had. I know what Zack had said earlier and I know it was a huge turn on knowing they had been there the whole time but that didn’t stop the apprehension from creeping in; maybe they weren’t into this sort of thing I could live with that, I swear.

Hesitant fingers rubbed the top of my head and I knew they weren’t Zack’s; he had one hand on my hip and the other rubbing the back of my neck, so it was either Genesis or Sephiroth. I lifted my head slowly and propped my chin on his shoulder while trying to pry my eyes open. Both of them were crouched down next to each other and I gazed at them from under heavy lids. Genesis was surprisingly unkempt with his hair and clothes in disarray while Sephiroth looked as perfect as usual except for the dusting of pink on his cheeks as well as the smell on the both of them; it wasn’t hard to put two and two together.

I looked back a Genesis and raised an eyebrow at him. “Have fun?” I rasped my voice had given out from all the yelling I had done.

“Not as much as you beauty.” He smirked back and it made me relax, if they both got off on watching us then there was still hope.

Sephiroth pushed my bangs back but frowned. “Are you okay?”

I raised my arm over Zack’s shoulder and grabbed a few silver strands of his hair; it was surprisingly soft, like textured silk. I pulled gently till he was nose to nose with me. “Thank you for being concerned but you shouldn’t worry. I enjoyed every bit of it if you couldn’t tell and Zack always takes very good care of me after.” I gave him a quick peck on the lips and let go of his hair so he could pull away. It wasn’t as much of a kiss as I would have liked to give him but I could wait for that.

“I’m sorry Spike, I should have thought this through but I’m going to have to put your clothes back on for now.” He said sadly.

“Cloud, would it be easier to be cured?” Genesis inquired quietly interrupting Zack.

As much as I’d like to keep the marks Zack left on me, the way I was right now I would have to be carried back as well as my sword. I was calm and clear headed and sated so I could live without the marks; it wouldn’t be the first time we had to heal them right away. I nodded against Zack’s shoulder and Genesis moved to crouch next to Sephiroth.  

I felt myself gently being deposited on someone's lap and by the feel of the leather and the scent of spiced apple cider, it was Sephiroth. I was thankful when Sephiroth’s hands came up and gripped me by the shoulders. I had no strength to hold myself up right at that moment and all the buckles and straps he wore would not have felt very good against my back.

Zack moved to collect our clothes and weapons while Genesis placed a cool dry hand gently against my back. I sagged in relief as I felt the soothing energy move along my skin. The feeling was almost as good as Zack rubbing lotion on to me like he normally would.

When Genesis was finished, I still had almost no energy but at least I’d be able to move comfortably. Zack helped me stand and dress, Sephiroth took my sword again and I leaned against Zack heavily the whole way back to Sephiroth’s apartment.

Genesis and I lounged on the couch while Sephiroth and Zack made a simple dinner, I dozed lightly and distantly remembered hearing someone’s PHS ringing before Sephiroth poked his head in the room to let us know that Angeal had called to update them and stated that the mission was going well and he felt better than he ever had.

We ate in comfortable silence and retired to our separate rooms for the night, not once bringing up what had occurred in the training room. It wasn’t something that would be discussed until Angeal was back and that was just fine by me. I fell asleep with Zack’s warm body curled around mine.

 


	8. Urgent A/N

I apologize for the log awaited next chapter but unfortunately I will not have a new chapter up any time soon. I have recently found out my husband of 12 years has been having an affair and I need to take time to get my life together. While writing is my escape from real life, I just will not have the time to continue right now. I have no plans to abandon my fics and I hope that I will be back on my feet sooner rather than later. I thank you all for your understand in this trying time and once again I am sorry.


End file.
